Living With Ghosts Is A Drag
by Death Cab 4 Cutie
Summary: Mai and the gang are called into investigate new places such as:a cabin with hundreds of bodies buried around it;demonized children;walking dolls;a house in which a horrible murder had occurred;the black plague!Will Naru & Mai's relationship blossom?
1. The Routine

April 14,2010

Mai awoke with a horrible migraine. The alarm clock only making it worse. She sat up on her bed and glanced at the time. _**She was late**_. She got the clothes she had placed on the rocking chair by to her bed, and ran to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and dressed in a hurry. She grabbed some painkillers; some toast; and a cup of hot coffee and left her apartment in a rush. She ran to the subway and waited anxiously for her ride. Once it came, she hopped in and relaxed to a smooth melody she had in her ipod. She was late already, _why stress out anymore_? When she arrived at Shibuya street, she ran to the office and entered the room quietly.

"Mai tea!" she heard her daily greeting. And so the routine started itself all over again. She went to the small kitchen and prepared Naru's daily dose of vitamin tea, fighting the temptation of spitting in it (or better yet, _**poison**_ it). She put the tea on the tray and made her way to Naru's office. She knocked once and then entered after hearing a low grunt. Oh how she hated him, or so she hopes.

"Mai, late again. Tsk, Tsk." Naru said shaking his head in disapproval. Still, he did not lift his gaze from the computer screen.

Mai growled at his comment, but a sudden knock at the door got her side tracked. She turned her gaze to the door and exited his office slamming the door shut behind her.

"Monk!" she exclaimed running towards the rock band base player.

The monk lifted her into the air and put her in a head lock, rubbing her head and messing up her hair. It was okay with her, though. Her hair required low maintenance.

"Monk - can't - breath!" the petite brunet managed to get out.

"Oh, sorry kid." Bou-san apologized letting go.

Once Mai had fixed her hair, she noticed four familiar faces smiling at her (well, except for Masako, who hates her guts). Mai smiled back warmly.

Yasu came forth and wrapped his arm around Monk's waist. A sweat bead slid down Monk's face and he laughed nervously getting out of his grip.

"Oh come on, Monkey. Mai won't judge us. We could come out of the closet now, move to Mexico, and adopt ten kids!" Yasu said puckering his lips at poor Monk.

Monk let out a yelp and ran to hide behind Ayako, who was laughing so hard that her ribcage started hurting - the same went for Mai.

John, however, tried not to laugh. If this was true, he would have to exorcise both of them.

Masako hid her smile behind her kimono sleeve and started giggling quietly.

Suddenly, the door to Naru's office swung open and out came a totally pissed off narcissist. Mai had to get off of the floor. Ayako hit Monk on the back of his head with a well coordinated swing of her purse. Monk jumped back with a painful groan and rubbed his head. Everyone stood motion less, terrified about what was going through Naru's head.

Lin came out of his office next, and Naru turned his attention to him. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Naru, it's Madoka." Lin informed him, handing over the phone.

"No need, Lin, I'll take it in my office." Naru said rejecting the offering. He went to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Noll?" Madoka asked on the other line.

"Hai. What do you want?" Naru responded coldly.

"It's your mother. Luella has been acting rather odd due to the fact that it's that time of year again." Madoka sounded worried. Naru didn't pay much attention though.

"Will she be okay?" Naru asked, this time there was a bit of worry in his voice. He hated to be reminded. He hated this time of year. But most of all, he hated how much he missed and cared for his brother. It had been almost two years since his death, and he could still feel the pain he had experienced in his dream when he lived Eugene's death.

" I don't think it's life threatening or anything, but I think she'd feel a lot better to feel her last son's presence there near her." Madoka said, trying to persuade Noll to be there for his mother in her time of need.

"Madoka, you take care of Luella. I still haven't found Gene's body, so my job here isn't quite finished yet."

"But-"

"GOODBYE!" Naru slammed the phone down. "Mai tea!" Naru ordered from his office rubbing his temples.

About fifteen minutes later, he heard a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in." he sighed fixing his posture. Mai came in and laid the tea down on his desk next to his pale hand. She stood there for a good thirty seconds waiting for a thank you.

"I know I'm handsome, Mai, but please try your best to look away." Naru said looking up from the screen smirking.

A blush crept up Mai's neck and she said "For your information: I was just waiting for a '_Thank__ You_'. But I could see it won't be coming anytime soon." She started heading for the door, but she didn't leave without mumbling the words "Stupid Narcissist!" under her breath.

She looked so cute when she was angry.

(A/N: If you guys are barely reading this and I already have more chapters written down, PLEASE REVIEW for all of them. Also, this is a funny chapter. The rest will be filled with exciting and blood curdling case, I promise. A few chapters will have funny grammar, but that's only because when I started writing, I didn't know that I had to start a knew paragraph when a knew person is speaking. This goes on until chapter eight or so. But it has been brought to my attention and I have improved my writing. I came back and edited chapter one & two, but then i got lazy. GoMeN. ^-^


	2. Earthquake

_**(A/N: I do not own Ghost Hunt nor will I ever get to meet Mai and Naru in person. Not even in my wildest dream. I know I didn't say that in the first chapter, but please don't sue me. Besides, that's kind of like stating the obvious. ENJOY! ^-^) **_

_**April 15,2010 (No case…yet)**_

_**3:00 p.m.**_

_**The school bell had rang almost twenty minutes ago, but Mai had to go ask some of her teachers for more of her missing work. With her constantly leaving to go on new cases, she had to make up for her missing school work. She didn't care about Naru getting mad at her. This time she had a good excuse… her education! Her friends Kim and Josie waited for her with their arms filled with books. They were both as short as Mai and could barely see over the large piles.**_

"_**Okay. I'll make sure to turn this in as soon as I can. Thanks Ms. Hawkins!" Mai called over her shoulder dismissing her self from school. Her two friend followed her slowly. **_

_**Once Mai had gotten to the office she said goodbye to her loving friends and entered with confidence. 'I'm going to impress Naru with all these books. Maybe then he will cut me some slack.' Mai thought to her self. But as she entered, it was the contrary. **_

"_**Mai, your late again! If you keep this up, I mind as well fire you now." Naru said stepping out from his office. When he said this, Mai's cheery expression fell. **_

"_**Naru! Can't you see that I'm late because I was picking up some over due home work. Oh, and by the way….help!" Mai pleaded as the stack of books fell to the ground. She jumped out of the way with a yelp. Her pinky toe had almost gotten crushed and Naru didn't even bother to turn around.**_

"_**Clean that up." he ordered the girl who bent down to recover her papers. "Then, TEA!" Mai looked up only to catch a glimpse of black clothing and see the door slam right on her face. **__**Oh how she hated that damn narcissist!**_

_Later That Day_

_A woman in her late twenties came barging though the door. Mai was leaning back in her chair with her legs on her desk sucking on a lollie pop like there was no tomorrow. She got taken by surprise and fell back. A yelp followed by a thud and a painful groan was heard. As she stood and dusted off her skirt, she noticed a panicked woman searching through the office. _

"_May I help you?" Mai asked unsurely. Then the woman came running towards her and grabbed both of Mai's arms shaking her violently._

"_Oh thank heavens somebody is here!" the woman exclaimed with tears running down her face. Mai couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor woman. She rapped her arms around her in a warm embrace. Just then the door to Naru's office opened. _

"_We have a new client." Mai smiled sheepishly._

_Mai headed towards the kitchen and prepared four cups of tea. Then went outside to the office and handed Lin, Naru, and the client a cup. Then she sat close to Naru for the interview portion. _

"_So what seems to be the problem?" Naru started off. _

"_Well, I live out in the woods. I have a cottage there. I have lived there for pretty much my whole life. Never have I had any problems. Until now. There have been screams around my cottage. When I call my friends to come and visit, I give them my direction. But they never get to my house. Then they turn up missing. The same happens to cable guys, plumbers, etc. I've even tried talking to my friends on the phone during the ride. But when they start approaching my manor, I hear static, screams for help, then an overwhelming silence. I decided to come here a few days ago, but I couldn't get out of my house! All the doors and windows were closed. Today I broke a window and made a run for it. When I started my car, I saw a dark figure in my way. On my way here there was a horrible earthquake-" _

"_Ma'am, there was no earthquake anywhere near here." Naru interrupted her story. _

"_So I discovered when I asked a man on the street. It must've been the spirit! So will you take my case?" she asked Naru with pleading eyes. _

"_Leave your name and address with my assistant. We will require three rooms in which to set a base and for personal reasons." he stated._

_The woman jumped to her feet with joy and followed Mai to her desk. Then Mai contacted the rest of the team._


	3. Mood Swings

(A/N: I woke up at five o' clock today and couldn't go back to sleep. So I just lay there in bed motionlessly, until I decided to get up and type! What? The damn computer was calling out to me. L.O.L. This chapter includes some mild fluff. Please comment if it is just the right amount of fluff. It's just that Naru is such a hard character to pull off. I don't know how Fuyumi Ono does it! I do not own Ghost Hunt. SO STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE!)

April 16, 2010

Case: The Great Out Doors

File: 1

6:00 a.m.

Mai had gotten up early that day just to show off to Naru. 'What will he say?' Mai thought anxiously. She waited patiently in front of the office building for Naru and the rest of the team to show up. She used to think that Naru used to live in the office, she was surprised when he wasn't there. But then again, it was only six years ago that she found out teachers don't live in school either.

"Mai?" a soothing voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "What are you doing here at this time?" Naru asked her expressionlessly.

"What's wrong, are you not pleased?" Mai asked with a smile playing on her lips. Naru _**SMIRKED**_ in response. Mai melted. At that moment, if the world was to end, well…that would be okay!

Naru got out his keys and opened the door to the office. Mai ran to the kitchen, not even waiting for his order. She knew it was coming. Besides, after that moment they had shared, (no matter how small and pointless it seemed) Mai thought it was the least she could do. When she exited the kitchen she saw that the whole gang had shown up. She headed back in and grabbed six more cups. Then she came out.

"Mai-chan!" the whole room (minus: Naru; Lin; Masako) exclaimed.

"Hi!" Mai cheered. She handed out cups of tea to everyone.

"This case is most intriguing." Naru mumbled looking at the files at hand.

"What do you mean Naru-san?" the catholic priest, John, asked confused.

"Well, for starters, this spirit is very violent and powerful. It actually has taken people away. While most spirits only give warnings such as throwing things around to frighten their hosts. This one means business. Also, Ms. Yukibo, mentioned she experienced an earthquake on her way here. This spirit has such great amount of power. We should really hurry and solve this one." Naru concluded grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door.

Everyone stood up and ran towards the door following the dull teen. Mai stood by the door collecting all the cups of her fellow co-workers that passed her by. Then she ran to the kitchen and placed the cups in the dirty dish rack. She hurried out the door and locked it behind her.

APRIL 16, 2010

12:21 p.m.

They had arrived twenty minutes late. With Mai and Yasu discussing wedding plans with Monk, Lin had gotten distracted and took a wrong turn. It was the first time anyone had seen Naru snap at his loyal assistant. Many times had they seen this happen with Mai, but NEVER with Lin. 'Naru always acts his strangest around this time of year' everyone took mental notes on that. This was the time of year were he could be either very kind, or super obnoxious. Mai hated this time of year also. These were the times where Mai thought she loved him. Next thing she knew, she wanted him DEAD! MOOD SWINGS!

Once they had gotten there, they all got out of the car and walked towards the house together. They couldn't be alone in this case. 'Okay, we all got here in one piece.' Noll thought to himself reassuringly looking over his shoulder to the rest of the team. They all gave him a puzzled look. 'What does he want?' they all thought. Like Madako had said to Mai before, "Naru really does care for his friends, but in a strange way" . He took a deep breath (which nobody noticed) and rang the door bell. The door to the cottage (no, mansion) opened slowly. Mary Yukibo peeked through the crack. When she saw it was only them, she opened the rest of the door.

"Hi!" she greeted warmly, but with a fake smile upon her face. She was going through a lot, so this was a normal trait in all the clients.

"Hello!" the whole group mused (some with a little bit more enthusiasm than others). She gestured them to enter.

The house was beautiful, classy, comforting. Yet simple and somehow odd & eerie. Mai took note of this. 'Maybe Naru will be interested in this' she thought. As they walked through the house, Ms. Yukibo gave a brief tour of her cottage/mansion. She included strange happenings and stories. All of which Mai paid no attention to. She was to distracted examining all the portraits and busts that lined the narrow corridors. Mai 'oowed' & 'aawwed' at all the beautiful things in the house. The nicely tiled floors, the beautiful flowers, the impressive chandelier- "The chandelier…IT'S MOVING!" Mai thought out loud.

"Oh no, not again!" Ms. Yukibo wined running to a door frame. Just then everything started shaking. Before Mai knew it, she stood alone in the middle of the room. Everyone had found something to grab onto. Mai fell to the floor. She put her hands on the floor as if she could put her nails in it and hold on. But she wasn't a cat and the floor wasn't wood.

"Mai!" Naru called out. "Don't be stupid and just stand there. MOVE!" he ordered. Mai remained motionless. Above her the chandelier rattled.

Once she had gained her awareness, she looked up to see the chandelier coming right for her.

"_**MAI!" **_everyone yelled.

She knew it was too late to make a run for shelter. She merely clenched her eyes shut and embraced for impact. But the impact of thousands upon thousands of crystals thrusting through her bare skin never came. Instead, she felt something incredibly warm and soft above her.

She couldn't hear anything for a few moments, but if she could, she would her a booming voice shout "MAI!"

Then she realized she was sliding on the tiled floor.

"Mai! Naru!" more voices shouted as she began to get her senses back. As she looked up, she met her gaze with a pair of cold blue sapphire eyes. They immediately looked away though. A crimson blush crept itself rising from her neck to her shocked face. Naru stood and held out a helping hand to the petite brunet. She took it and replied

"I'm fine. Don't worry." to the rest of the team who were worried sick.

"I'm terribly sorry for that." Ms. Yukibo said bowing.

"It's ok-"

"You should be!" Naru interrupted Mai's reply.

Everyone was shocked. 'AGAIN WITH THE MOOD SWINGS! First he saves Mai, then he acts like a total a** whole.'

April 16, 2010

8: 00 p.m.

All the cameras were set and the temperatures taken . Everyone was getting ready for bed.

"What's up with Naru's mood swings?" Monk asked out of no where as he, Mai, Ayako, John, Yasu, and Masako were heading to the bathroom.

"You noticed it too?" Mai exclaimed in a whisper. Everyone nodded.

"I don't know." John replied in a confused tone.

"He's probably pregnant." Ayako joked.

"Who's the father?" Mai asked playing along.

"It's probably Lin." Yasu answered. "Soon you and I will give birth to a beautiful child, won't we Monkey?" Yasu continued.

"Hey, don't joke like that! It's getting pretty creepy!" Monk said nervously. Everybody chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure male & male marriage illegal." Ayako said.

"Not in Mexico it's not. Monkey and I will get a beach house in Acapulco!" Yasu said grabbing Monk's hand. Monk yanked his hand free of Yasu's grasp and went running through the hallway.

(A/N: Don't Forget To Review!)


	4. Lullabies

(A/N: Mimzy is soooo cute!!! When I leave the door to my room open she shows up at the doorway. And I say "CHO PREEDY!!!" (so pretty) to acknowledge her. She starts wagging her tail instantly. Then I turn my attention to the computer screen. I could hear her license jingle slightly. When I look back, she's like two inches into my room!!! (F.Y.I. she is not allowed to go into anybody's room except for her own). So I gently pet the back of her neck "After all, it is only a few inches." I tell myself. Then I keep typing. Next thing I know she's one foot in! I bend down and rub her tummy. I then go back to work. When I'm about to get up and stretch… she's at my feet. I can't get mad at her, so I pick her up and kiss her. What's funny is that all this is happening as I'm typing right now. Anyways, read and review. I do not own Ghost Hunt.)

April 17, 2010

Case: The Great Out Doors

File: 2

5: 18 p.m.

_**~*~ Mai's Dream ~*~**_

_**Mai's P.O.V.**_

I was in a room. I didn't know exactly where, but like in most dreams you know that your someplace specific. Am I confusing you? Good, 'cause dreams are confusing. You see, I knew I was at Mary's manor. 'But in what room?' you may ask. Well, I'm not aware of that yet. Where's dream Naru? He should be here by now. Maybe he can clear things up. What is that I hear? _A lullaby??? _how odd. I guess I'll just follow the voice. Naru will know where to find me.

As I was walking down the unfamiliar corridor, I felt tugging on my skirt. When I looked down, my gaze met with a little girl's emerald colored eyes. She looked like a porcelain doll. She was around seven. Her orange hair and freckles only added to her cuteness. I snapped out of it though. I knew this was no time to gawk at the adorable creature. " She was the best." the little girl said pointing into a room. I followed the direction in which the small finger pointed to. It was a beautiful woman with wavy bleach blond hair and gentle, light, green eyes. Her skin was a pale, pinkish color. She was sitting in a rocking chair with the same girl that stood beside me cradled in her arms. She was singing a lullaby to her.

_**My pigeon house I open wide. And I set all my pigeons free. They flap their wings, and they fly around. And they perch on the tallest when they return from their merry merry flight. I close the doors, and I say, 'Good night!'Coo coo, coo coo, coo coo, coo coo,Coo coo, coo coo, coo coo....**_

As the woman sang the 'COO COO' part she made hand puppet shadows of birds on the wall. Once she had finished, her and the little girl had a tickle fight. Their cheerful laughter filled the room. Mai smiled gently remembering the good times she and _her_ had shared. "Mommy, you sing most lovely." the girl spoke quietly. "Why thank you sweet heart!" the woman smiled warmly. She laid her head back on the chair. The girl rested her head upon her mother's chest. They both closed their eyes for just a moment. But then a tall man around the woman's age showed up. His red hair resembled flames. His hazel eyes bored through the woman. "Sally, where is he!!!" he spoke."Kyle, I don't know." Sally whispered looking down. Probably avoiding his painful glare. "WHERE IS HE!!!" Kyle repeated himself. "I DON'T KNOW!!! He just didn't show up this morning." Sally answered, first screaming the first part, but then whispered the last. "God Dammit, Sally!" he spoke furiously. "Honey. Evelyn, go to your happy place." Sally said with a gentle smile to the little girl. When Evelyn got up, she looked back at her mother unsurely. "Go on ahead. Mommy will be fine." she said smiling while patting Evelyn's tooshie as an encouraging nudge. Evelyn smiled and skipped away. Which only left the two adults alone.

"Come. Let's head to the next scene." Naru told me holding my hand. I nodded in agreement. Our surroundings flashed before our very eyes. It seemed we were running, and yet, we hadn't moved an inch. Suddenly the flashing colors came to a halt. I was alone again. Naru was gone. I was in a narrow tunnel with stone walls. I walked all the way to the end. Then I came across a small wooden door. It was child sized. It had a white sheet of paper with the words " Evelyn's Happy Place " written on it with little kid writing in different colored crayons. I touched the paper gently. It was so cute. It brought a smile to my face. Then I heard some one approaching. My pulse quickened. But it was just Sally, and my muscles relaxed. She walked towards the small door with a platter of cookies and a cup of milk at hand. She walked through me and entered through the door. I followed in behind her. It was a small room. Almost like a underground tree house. Sally sat across from Evelyn. She slid the cookie platter to the girl who was giving her the silent treatment. Then Evelyn broke down in quite sobs. "Oh, Eve. It's okay." Sally smiled and sat Evelyn down on her laps. Once again the two cuddled up. They both closed their eyes and Sally opened her mouth:

Out on the road there are fireflies circling.

Deep in the woods, where the lost souls hide.

Over the hill there are men returning.

Trying to find some peace of mind.

Sleep my child, Sleep my child

Sleep my child, Sleep my child

Under the fog, there are shadows moving

Don't be afraid, hold my hand.

Into the dark, there are eyelids closing.

Buried alive in the shifting sands.

Sleep my child, Sleep my child

Sleep my child, Sleep my child

Speak to me now and the world will crumble.

Open a door and the moon will fall.

All of your life, all your memories

Go to your dreams, forget it all.

Sleep my child, Sleep my child

Sleep my child, Sleep my child

As she was singing this, I saw different scenes that went along with the lullaby. Sure her voice was soothing, but the lyrics were terrifying! Still, Evelyn had gone to sleep peacefully.

_**~*~ Dream Over ~*~**_

Mai awoke startled. Everything the woman sang was true. The images were so graphic and horrifying. Out in the woods there were bodies buried in the sand. She saw the pictures in her dream. Their eyes, noses, and mouths were filled with sand. That night in the dream, it was the man Kyle was talking about, who was the next victim. But who was he? Was he the one who was haunting the residence? But then again, the song did state clearly 'Lost Souls' as in plural. Is it possible that the cottage was being haunted by multiple spirits? And what was up with the little kid? Did she have anything to do with this? Never in a case has a spirit contacted Mai themselves. It was always Gene who guided her.

April 17, 2010

8: 32 a. m.

Mai sat at base explaining her dream to Naru and the rest of them. She included as many details as she could. She sang the lullabies and wrote down the lyrics. Naru was pleased with her memories. They will definitely help out in the case.

(A/N: hope you liked it. I love lullabies. They're just so soothing and relaxing. I know a bunch!!! There is this song (which I do not own) by Lincoln Park called Leave Out All The Rest. If Naru ever fell for Mai, this song would fit perfectly. Listen to it and try to follow along with the lyrics. My family and I went to a restaurant called Benihana yesterday for my mother's B-Day. It's where they prepare the food in front of you with tricks. I've been there eight times and it never ceases to impress me!!! And Jess, the whole 'Start a new paragraph when someone else is speaking' thing really confuses me. So i decided to ignore that tip. Thanks though!!! I will definitely remember that for future references!REVIEW!!!)


	5. The SpiderMan

(A/N: I'm going to continue this chapter on the 17th. It would be confusing to start today's chapter on the 18th. That would mean that throughout the 17th nothing happened!!! So I decided to continue yesterday's today. Again, I do not own Ghost Hunt. Read & Review. ENJOY…)

Case 1

The Great Out Doors

File 2

Saturday

April 17 (A/N: I went back and watched some episodes on Youtube and realized that the date is written like so...)

9:05 a.m.

Naru had his thinking face on. Everybody in the room was puzzled. Lin was just typing away on his laptop. The clicking noise that the keys made were the only sound in the room. Mai was worried for the sake of the young child. 'Why the happy place? Was there really such a need?' she asked herself.

The thought of a child's soul in need of help pained her. "What's wrong kid o' " Monk asked with a worried tone. Since he and the team had discovered that Mai was an orphan and that she had a rough child hood, the charismatic Monk had taken a liking to the small brunet. He had grown rather fond of the girl's cheery and bubbly attitude. But it was times like this that he could see changes in her aura. "Huh. Oh, I'm fine Monk." Mai sighed smiling sheepishly. Monk didn't buy it one bit, but he could see she didn't want to talk about it, and god knows he didn't want to pressure the girl. So, he merely nodded and turned his attention somewhere else… Ayako.

Sure she was pretty good looking, but boy was that miko feisty! Still, Monk always did enjoy a challenge. He scooted over to Ayako's side of the couch. 'Mai could fend for herself.' Monk encouraged himself mentally. Yasu however wasn't going to just stand there and take it. He got up from the small table for two (where he and John sat in the base), and sat on the comfy sofa, right between the two love birds. Monk grunted. Ayaoko didn't put much thought into it. Yasu gave Monk a wide smile and winked.

"You didn't think I was just going to stand there and let them steel my man, did you?" Yasu said with a bit of attitude adjusting his glasses. Mai and Masako giggled. Naru and Lin ignored their childish behavior. John just sat there. He knew he wasn't suppose to laugh at those sins, but it was just so damn funny!!! He at least had to smile. Yasu turned his attention to the small television in the middle of the small room. He yawned and stretched his arm to put it around Monk's shoulders. Monk started shaking. "Oh Monkey. Don't worry, I don't bite…unless you want me to." Yasu said raising his eyebrows. Monk turned his head to Mai and mouthed the word 'HELP'. Mai giggled.

When he turned his head back towards Yasu, Yasu hugged Monk in a bear hug. Monk struggled to get out. " Be still. Be calm. Be quiet now, my precious Monk. Don't struggle like that our I will only love you more." Yasu said tightening his hold. All the fun people in the room started laughing. But Mai stopped. Something about those words. Something about the way Yasu spoke them, made Mai stop. "Ya-Yasu, were did you here that from?" Mai stuttered. 'It may seem like an odd question to ask.' she thought. "Oh. Well, it's this lullaby my brothers used to sing to me to scare me." he answered confused. At the word '_lullaby_', the whole room quieted down. Naru and Lin took their attention off of the monitors. "The Spider-Man." Mai whispered under her breath. Yasu let go of his hold on Monk and leaned in closer to Mai. Monk let out a sigh of relief.

Mai took out a note pad and a pen and started scribbling words on it:

On candy-striped legs the spider man comes.

Softly through the shadows of the evening sun.

Stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead.

Looking for the victim shivering in bed.

Searching out fear in the gathering gloom.

AND SUDDENLY!

A movement in the corner of the room!!!

And there is nothing I can do when I realize with fright

That the spider man is having me for dinner tonight!!!

Quietly he laughs and shaking his head

Creeps closer to the foot of the bed.

And softer than shadows and quicker than flies

His arms are all around me

And his tongue in my eyes.

Be still be calm be quiet now

My precious boy

Don't struggle like that

Or I will only love you more

For it's much too late

To get away or to turn on the lights.

The Spider-man is having you for dinner tonight.

And I feel like I'm being eaten

By a thousand million shivering furry holes

And I know that in the morning

I will wake up in the shivering cold.

Mai finished the lullaby mouthing the words, and handed it to Naru. Everyone gathered behind him to get a peek at what Mai had written down. "Naru, this lullaby, I found it written on a sheet of paper while I was setting up cameras. Do you think it may help?" Mai asked. "It might, if we figure out it's origin. Yasuhara-san, do some investigating on this." Naru said handing the sheet of paper over to Yasu. "Mai, tea." he finished off. Mai obeyed..

Same Day

4: 05 p.m.

For the rest of the day, Mai kept getting Naru refills. She didn't even argue or talk back. Her mind was somewhere else… her dream. To be honest, Naru missed her yelling. It was cute and entertaining. It was his hobby to annoy her. Something he did when he got bored. Like most boys, he annoyed his crush. Though, he would never admit that.

He was so desperate, he took it to the next level. "Mai, or you mentally challenged?" Naru asked sarcastically. "No." Mai sighed getting up. That wasn't quite the affect Naru was looking for. "Mai grabbed the empty tea cup from his hands and headed towards the kitchen. 'What was that all about? I didn't even ask her for tea!' Naru thought. He followed behind Mai. "Mai, what's wrong?" Naru asked expressionless. "Hum? Oh, nothing." Mai responded. "Mai, I know you too well. You're like my little open book. Remember the well incident?" Naru questioned her. "Oh." Mai began to blush. 'EEEEEE!!!' she squealed inside. Now _**THIS**_ reaction Naru liked. He smirked at this and decided to leave her to her work.

9: 18 p.m.

Mai went to sleep two hours ago. However, she was not aware that she was being watched!!!

Saturday

April 18

Mai got up at five o' clock. (A/N: I always wake up at 5 o' clock. Then I go back to sleep. I don't now why I do this every night. ^_^) she decided to go to base. She found Naru along with Lin there. 'God, do they ever sleep?!?' she thought.

"Did you have another dream?" Naru asked looking at the monitors. "No. Did you guys find anything?" she asked. "Yes." he gave a short answer. "Well…." Mai urged him on. "Yasuhara-san came in about a half hour ago. He found out that this house was visited only a number of times through out the year. Nobody returned. The man that lived here, lived with his family consisting only of his daughter and wife. Apparently, he breaded poisonous spiders (which might explain the lullaby you found). That was his nick name. He didn't like visitors. One of the guests that came here claimed that he had tried to kill him. After that he was arrested for the murders of his other victims. They never found their bodies though. In your dream it said they were buried out in the woods. We will have to dig the remains out and give them a proper burial. Then exorcise the house. The wife was sent to jail along with her husband. Though the wife didn't kill anybody, she was still executed for letting her husband do that. The daughter was adopted by an old man. The old man abused her and she died in this very house. So, it is possible that she is haunting this house hold as well. Get your things, we're gonna go dig up the bodies." Naru explained. "_**WA-WA-WA- WHAT!?!**_" Mai didn't want to go out at dawn in the woods and dig out dead bodies.

"You heard me. Now go put on some shorts and hiking boots, it's gonna get dirty." Naru said heading to the boys' room to get changed himself. "LIN?" Mai said pleading him to go for her. But Lin shrugged and turned back to the monitors. Mai dragged her feet to the girls' room.


	6. The Smell Of Cherry Blossoms

(A/N: Hey. Things are getting good, huh?! Well, were we last left off, Mai was going to go dig up some corpses (YUCK). Will she and the gang solve the case? Will the cottage be cleansed? Will I EVER shut up?!? Oh. Anyways, I do not own Ghost Hunt. Read and Review. Enjoy…)

Case 1

The Great Out Doors

File 3

Sunday

April 18

Mai and Naru had traveled a few miles away from the cottage now. Nothing had jumped out and scared them yet, so that was a good sign. But the idea of just walking through mud didn't make Mai all too happy. Let alone actually doing it.

"Eeeeew!" Mai screeched as her entire right foot sunk into a pile of mud. Naru (who was already several feet ahead) looked back over his shoulder. He let out a frustrated sigh and turned back. "Let me see." he sighed again once he reached Mai. He bent down and fished her foot out. Then he lifted her up. He sat her down on a near by stone. Mai had a deep crimson blush. Naru dusted her leg and boot off. Then he looked up and their eyes locked. He turned around to where Mai foot had made a hole. Naru noticed something sticking out from the mud.

He walked towards it slowly. Mai watched curiously from behind. He bent down and examined the object closely. He gently tugged at it. As he tugged, he managed to pull out a finger. Mai saw it all from behind. Chills ran up and down her spine. Still, she couldn't ignore the urge to approach it. Naru stood. "Where did you leave the shovels?" he asked casually. 'What?! He's about to dig out a dead body and he's still as dull as ever?!' Mai thought. "Oh, I dropped them behind that tree when I got stuck." she answered. Naru walked over to where she pointed at. Mai crouched down to where the dead body laid only a few feet under her. As she stretched out her hand towards the finger, the whole hand popped out and grabbed a hold of her wrist. Mai screeched. She tried to yank her hand out but it was no use.

Then the whole corpse began to rise. "NARU!!!" Mai called for help. Then Naru showed up from behind the corpse and knocked it out with the shovel. He turned on a match and lit the damn thing on fire. Mai fell into the mud. "UUUGHHH!!!" she roared. Naru stood beside her and held out a hand. Mai took it. He guided her back to the rock and sat next to her. They sat there for a while until the flames burned out. As the weather was getting cooler, Naru removed his jacket and placed it upon Mai's shoulders. Mai looked at him with a dumbfounded look on her face. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Mai began to blush. "It's already three o' clock. We have to dig out the rest of the bodies." Naru said getting up.

5: 30 p.m.

Mai stood there, frozen, looking at the huge pile of bodies that she and Naru had gathered up. From a distance, she could hear Naru talking to Lin on his cell. Then he hung up (A/N: Is that correct Jess? 'Hung Up') and made his way towards Mai. "Lin will be here momentarily with the wheelbarrow." he informed the dazed girl. "It's almost over, you know? Once we get back to civilization, we will burry them. Takigawa, Matzuraki-san (A/N: What's Ayako's last name again? It may seem like a small detail, but Naru ALWAYS addresses his crew by there last name. Mai is the only exception. Lin too, I think. Hey, is 'Lin' even a last name or first name?), and Brown-san will excorsise the house. Once their bodies are out of the woods, they shouldn't put up a fight. As for the little girl--well, she's just a kid." Naru explained.

Then they heard a horrid screeching sound. It was the rusty, old wheelbarrow. The guys of the group where following Lin. They helped Naru load the bodies. Mai just stood and watched. It was such a horrible sight to see. Dozens upon dozens of bodies (some with families) never returned home that fatal night. 'Well, at least they had a body to turn in.' Mai thought as she saw the bright side.

8:00 p.m.

Mai and the rest returned from their long hike and headed towards base. The rest of the group was already there waiting for them. Naru cleared his throat "Okay, Takigawa, you take the living room. Brown-san, you take the main bedroom. Matzuraki-san (A/N: Can somebody PLZ tell me her name!?) you take the tunnels. Mai, accompany Takigawa. Lin and I will join you guys later. Ms. Hara-san, you go with Brown-san. And Yasuhara-san, go with Matzuraki-san. Let's go!" Naru ordered snapping his fingers. Everybody ran out of the room. Naru and Lin stayed behind and gathered up some cameras.

12:00 a.m.

Everyone was in their assigned room. Mary Yukibo had left to a friend's house during the following procedures. Just as Naru had predicted, everything went smoothly. Mai was in the girls' room resting her weary little head. THE HOUSE WAS CLEANSED!!! There was a distinct smell in the air. The smell of rotten flesh was replaced by a pure, cherry blossom smell.

Monday

April 19

7:25 a.m.

The whole group was packed and ready to go. Except for Mai. She was alone in the room still packing. Naru entered the room and approached her quietly. "Are you almost finished?" he asked from behind. They were so close that Mai could feel Naru's cool breath on the back of her neck. All her little hairs started standing up.

"Y-Y-Yeah." Mai stuttered sweating and stumbling. Her legs felt week. Naru grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. They were now face to face. Mai was soooo red and her breath got stuck in her throat. She could hear him breathing in the dead silence.

"Good." he simply said. He turned around and left the room. (A/N: Did I get you? Did you think they were actually gonna kiss? Ha!!! I know, I know. But if they kiss now then the whole Naru and Mai relationship will be over! I want to keep writing!!! So, sorry.) 'HOW IS IT HE HAS THAT AFFECT ON ME?!' Mai thought.

She finished packing and headed out. _**CASE CLOSED!!!!**_

_**(A/N: THANKS FOR READING. CASE CLOSED! IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE, PLEASR COMMENT.)**_


	7. The Orphanage

(A/N: Hi!!! I'm happy to announce that I'm writing yet another case! YAY!!! I was just waiting to see how you guys responded. To tell you the truth, that whole 'Tell me if you want me to keep writing' thing was all just a bluff. I was gonna keep writing even if you tied me down to a chair and burned off my hands (I'll find a way to write. I could train my self to type with my toes. I don't think my brother would like to use it after that though. Oh well, more computer time for me!!!). I do not own Ghost Hunt. Read & Review. ENJOY!!! ^_^)

Tuesday

April 20

Mai sat in the lonesome office flipping her pen between her fingers. She watched intensely as the navy blue ball-point pen weaved in and out, smoothly without hesitation. The pitter patter of the flat soles from her shoes made a drum like rhythm as they made contact with the bamboo wooden floors. That and the popping noise her chewing gum made as the condensed air burst out of the bubble, where the only sounds in the office.

When the phone rang, it snapped Mai of her trance like state of mind. It seemed she was becoming hypnotized by her pen. She lost concentration and the pen fell to the desk, rolling off to the ground. Mai picked up the phone eagerly. "Shibuya Physic Research center , Taniyama Mai speaking. How may I help you?" Mai spoke as cheery as ever into the phone bending down to regain her pen. She knew that clients really had things cut out for them (what with all the haunting and such). She made it her duty to make their lives a little bit happier. Besides, happy attitudes are very contagious. Unfortunately also are sour moods (_**NARU**_).

"Yes. Well, I would like to set up an appointment." a calm males voice spoke through on the other line. "Oh. Well, how does Friday sound to you?" Mai responded a bit confused. 'For a potential client, he sure doesn't sound terrified half to death.' Mai noted.

" Why yes! That does sound much to my liking." he responded her satisfied. "Okay. May you please tell me your name-" Mai was cut off by the man. "Jonathan Berkley. Direction: 90852 Honsura Dr. (A/N: Don't try to find that place. I just made it up.). Phone ? (654)891-2605 (A/N: Made up the number too. I was gonna put mine, but…Nah. Too risky)." the man addressed as 'Jonathan' finished her questions.

"Aha, aha. 2605. Okay, 'till then" Mai smiled as if he could see through the damn phone. "Can't wait!" Jonathan actually sounded as cheery as Mai! 'There's now way he's suffering much.' Mai thought doubting the man's present predicament.

Friday

April 23

Mai set up the office for the meeting. It was good to know when the next meeting was coming. Most clients just came in barging through the front door, catching them off guard. At least now the office would be nice and neat, they make a good first impression like that.

A knock on the office door (rather than a catchy phone jingle) snapped her out of her deep thoughts. As Mai made her last swipe with the feather duster on the counter, she rubbed her index finger against the black marble. She inspected it thoroughly and was pleased to see that it was spotless. She smiled at that and pranced to the door calling out, "Coming!".

She swung the door open and examined the man that stood there briefly. He was almost as tall as Lin (but then again, Lin was huge!) with messy bronze colored hair. That was obviously the style he was going for though. He had large topaz colored hair and paler skin then Naru!!! He had visible muscles showing from under his sweater vest. His features were well chiseled out perfectly. He wore a navy blue sweater vest (as I mentioned before) and gray dress pants.

Behind him stood a beautiful girl about Mai's age. She had short cropped hair like Masako's. It was a dark, dark, blue color. It was nearly back. Only under certain lighting can you tell it was blue. She also had huge topaz yellow eyes with log black lashes framing them. They seemed to change colors from ruby red, emerald green, chocolate brown, and golden yellow (much like a cat's). Her skin was so pale, you'd swear it was white! Her lips were small, full, heart shaped, and really red. She had a petite figure (much like Mai's), but with curves. She wore a bright yellow dress with orange flowers on it. Her shoes were flat & white.

The two at the door smiled warmly. Mai had no chose but to smile back. The two were VERY good looking!!! Mai moved aside and let them enter. She led them to the black leather sofa where they sat. "Please wait momentarily." Mai said excusing herself off to Naru's office. "Naru, customers!" she chimed through the door. She heard a silent grunt and took that as a 'Yes'.

She skipped to the kitchen merrily and prepared tea for EVERYBODY!!! (YAY!). She could hear some silent whispering coming from the main room. 'I wonder what their case is?' Mai thought deeply. The whistling of the tea kettle brought her back to earth. When she came out, she saw that Naru had still not shown up. Mai sat across from the pair. She wasn't sure if she should address them as a couple. She didn't even know them.

"Hey, I'm Amber!" the girl introduced herself cheerfully extending her hand out towards Mai.

" Ah. I'm Taniyama Mai. I believe I spoke to you just the other day." Mai said turning towards Jonathan. "Why yes. You see-" Jonathan was cut off by the narcissist exiting his office."What's your case?" Naru said trying to get to the point as quickly as possible. Jonathan cleared his throat.

"Yes. Well, you see , Amber and I work in an orphanage as community service. There has been odd happenings such as kids speaking with a rough, demonic voice, scratches and swear words appearing on the kids' body, and…possessions. Lucy, one of our nicest, prettiest, and smartest kids, went missing a few months ago. We found her body hanging on a tree branch with a rope tied to her neck. But last week, she came back to the playroom with all the other children. We tried asking her to leave nicely, but she started killing other kids from the orphanage. So far eight kids have died, not including Lucy." Jonathan explained. Naru took a sip of his tea quietly.

Then Jonathan continued with his story, "Even the way she looks, acts, and talks has changed. Her skin has become a yellowish color. She has large bags under her eyes. Her golden curls have begun to fall off. She curses 24/7, at anyone and anytime. She now speaks with a raspy smoker's voice." the room was quite. "Please take our case." Amber begged after reading Naru's face.

"Leave your information with Mai. I expect one room in which to set up base and two rooms for our private necessities." Naru said standing up and started heading towards his office.

(A/N: I tried to take it slow this time. Thank you for all those people who tuned in and helped me out with Ayako's name. Anyways, as you may know from my author's note from chapter two (I think), I am now thirteen. Next year I will enter high school (maybe I'll find a job as a ghost hunter's assistant!), so today we did some programming for my classes. I will have honors English (YaY!), Art (WOOHOO!!!), and Japanese! Sure Japanese may be a struggle, but if I commit myself mentally… I WON'T HAVE TO READ THE SUBTITLES FOR ANIME SHOWS ANYMORE!!! YAY! R&R.)


	8. Meeting Lucy

**(A/N: Hey. Just a heads up… this will now be a first person point of view from Mai's P.O.V. I'm just trying to make it as accurate to the television (Maybe even the manga. I dunno, I've never read it.) series as possible. Tell me what you think about my rash decision, Kay? To those who read Ch.7 early, disregard that whole mind reading mumbo jumbo. Sorry for the inconvenience. Also, to Jess…I don't mind you criticizing me in the least. I'll try to speed it up a notch (or slow it down) again this time. I will also attempt to start a new paragraph every time somebody new speaks like you suggested a while ago. Tell me if I'm doing it right. Remember, I do not own Ghost Hunt. And as always: R&R. ENJOY!!! ---------- (Happy Face Inserted Here.))**

**Case 2**

**Demon Children**

**File 1**

**Sunday**

**April 25**

**Day 1**

**2: 00 p.m.**

**The group and I felt revived and fresh. After every case, we have a short amount of time for rehab. We were all now rested and ready for more danger. I was happy that we were able to help the spirits at the cottage. And now, we're gonna help whom ever needs it in this old orphanage. **

**Like always, Lin was driving, Naru rode shot gun, and Masako sat in the middle of the two. She obviously wanted to spend as much time with Naru. This always makes my blood boil. But, what can I do. I sighed. Monk and Ayako stopped their constant quarreling the childish fits, and turned to me.**

"**Mai, what's wrong?" everyone in the back asked.**

"**Oh, n-n-nothing!" I said holding out my hands swaying them back and forth, laughing nervously. I scratched the back of my neck as a sweat bead dropped on my forehead, still laughing like a idiot. **

**The van came to a sudden stop and I bolted out of my seat. My head was flung forward all the way to the front seat. I was only inches from Naru. My face began to heat up and Masako let out a small "Hmph".**

"**Alright, we're here. And Mai, just for future references, buckle up." Naru said motioning me to go back to my seat. **

**I obeyed his silent command, but didn't give up with out mumbling, "Narcissist Jerk-wad!" under my breath. It was all really just slander and double speaking. Though, they were only foolish attempts to show I didn't have a HUGE crush on him. The same goes for Monk & Ayako. That I'm sure of.**

**Just as Naru had said, we arrived. I hopped out of the car and waited for the rest to exit as well. The orphanage was located in the middle of an abandoned street. It was quite large and made of pale white colored bricks. Of course, after all those years it had stood, the bricks had turned somewhat of a grayish due to all the dust. It did have a bit of an eerie feeling to it. There were dead roses marking a trial straight to the big double doors. **

**Monk came from behind me and smiled reassuringly. He put a hand on my back and towed me to the front door. The rest of the S.P.R. group was close behind. We walked in through the doors. It was huge and dull. It seemed lonely and quite. Normally, our client would meet us at the door. But there was nobody around. **

**We were able to hear laughter. Since I was in the front, I looked back at Naru and the rest of the gang as to say 'Should I follow the noise?' **

**Naru nodded and everyone started heading to a room at the end of the hallway. I opened the door and we all peeked inside.**

**Kids of all ages were running around. Teens chasing after them. Monk, Ayako, John, and I couldn't help but laugh at the seen. **

"**Michael! Michael!!! You come back here young man!" Jonathan called after a child, chasing him with a can of peas in his hands. He tripped over a toy fire truck and landed face first onto the floor. **

**Everyone laughed, except for Naru and Lin (of course). Then Amber popped out of nowhere, "HIYA!" she greeted us. We all jumped. "As you could see, we students from Nama Su High School really have our work cut out for us." she laughed cheerfully guiding us into the room. "This is Jen." Amber introduced us to a girl with blond hair tied up into a pony tail, and chocolate brown eyes. "This is Jake." she said next grabbing a boy the same age as Jen, by the collar of his shirt as he ran by her. "They're fraternal twins." she explained. He had his blond hair neatly combed back. "And that over there is Mina, Luse, Gerald, and Shawn." she said pointing to a group of teens that sat on a round table full of children.**

"**Come on! Let's go join them!" Amber said motioning us to follow her. All the female volunteers wore tan capris with a light blue polo shirt that said 'VOLUNTEER' in bright yellow letters on it. The males wore the same thing, only with longer pants. "Guys, this is S.P.R. They're here to investigate you-know-who." she whispered the last part behind her hand.**

"**Ah yes. Would you like to go visit her?" Gerald asked. **

"**We would like that very much." Lin replied. **

"**This way." Luse said standing up. **

**We exited the room and walked down the corridor for what seemed to be an eternity. Oh, and by 'we' I mean the S.P.R. group along with: Amber, Jonathan, Luse (who was leading the way), and Gerald. The rest of the volunteers stayed behind to look after the children.**

**We finally came to a halt at a tall wooden door. "In here. But be quiet please. Don't forget to smile. Try to act normal." Luse whispered to us. We all nodded to show that we understood. **

**Luse odened the door slowly, revealing a young girl curled into a ball in the far left corner of the room. Her back was turned towards us. **

"**Lucy, wanna snack, hun?" Luse asked sweetly. **

"**Why do you bring them here? Why do you disrespect my trust?!" It was true. The girl **_**DID**_ speak in a demonic voice! Just the sound of her voice made you wanna run to the hills screaming.

"Why Lucy! I have not one idea of what you speak of. And where are your manners, young lady?!" Luse spoke innocently.

Lucy turned to face us suddenly and gave a blood curdling hiss. We all jumped back. It was such a frightening sight. She had no eyes or nose. The only thing we could see was the darkness from her empty eye sockets and a gap where her nose was supposed to be. Her hair was black and gray, and only a few were left. The rest of her hair I assume had fallen off. Her skin was a dull blue. I honestly wanted to cry.

'PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAI!' I ordered myself mentally.

"Leave now or suffer the wrath of Olga McQuincy!!!" the girl said as she sprung towards us.

I let out a yelp. Before I knew it, John was in front of me sprinkling holy water at demonized child. She let out a screech of pain and fell to the floor. The holy water burned her skin like acid. She wouldn't stop screaming. I buried my face into the nearest person's chest and stuffed my fingers into my ears. The screams wouldn't stop!

Suddenly… they did stop. I turned to where the girl laid only moments ago. But she was _**GONE**_! I still hadn't released my grasp from the person's waist. I looked up and to my surprise… **IT WAS NARU**!!! My whole body started burning and my heart raced.

Naru gently removed my hands from around his waist and bent down to where Lucy had been. He looked up at the orphanage volunteers with questions in his eyes.

"She tends to do that. You know, disappear." Amber explained bending down by Naru.

" Come, let us show you the room in which you are to stay." Gerald said motioning us to follow him.

"That is, if you don't mind spending a night in a creepy old orphanage." Jonathan snorted. Amber nudged at his arm.

We all headed out. Soon, the pretty much empty orphanage was buzzing with people.

"What's going on?" I asked Amber.

"Oh, it's opening time. And also, the real workers have showed up. Me and my pals will have to pack up for the day. We'll come by again tomorrow." Amber explained.

We had to dodge through all the chaos. There were couples interviewing kids they liked. And kids, kids, kids, EVERYWHERE!!!

We arrived at our base and Naru immediately ordered us to go bring in the equipment from the van. All my whining seemed to go unnoticed.

"Monk, can you take this one in please?" I asked handing him one of the heavier monitors.

"Oh non-sense, Monkey. Hands as delicate as yours shouldn't be paired with such a burden." Yasu said taking the box out of Monk's possession. Yasu turned back to give Monk a whack in the…_behind_, before he left.

Monk yelped and jumped as Yasu's hand made contact with his person. I couldn't help but giggle.

(A/N: Scientists say that when you send a text message and you receive an immediate response, it triggers an addiction in your brain. And if you don't get a response… you tend to feel sad. They also say that texting is just as addicting as heroin and other drugs. Well guess what, reviews are my heroin. SO KEEP IT COMING!!!

Also, to those whom may not know this, I update everyday. I'm pretty used to meeting deadlines seeing as to how I'm in the school newspaper.)


	9. Blissful Death

(A/N: Konichi wa!!! I really appreciate all the sweet comments. Reviews are really what keeps an author going. My other story isn't doing so well, so I just gave up on it. Not even one stinking review. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!? Anyways, I do not own Ghost Hunt. R&R. ENJOY!! JA NE!!! ^-^)

Case 2

Demon Children

File 2

Monday

April 26

Day 2

7: 18 a.m.

I woke up this morning and decided to go chill with the kids. I liked this case a lot. It was really fun with all the kids there. They were all sooo cu-

"Mai, go take the temperatures of the areas with the most activity." Naru said. His cold voice made me lose my train of thought. I merely nodded. And walked towards him. He held out a list with all the hot spots on it. I scanned the list carefully. "And while you're at it, make sure no child tampers with my equipment." he finished off.

"Why? If they break anything it'll just mean that they'll have to work for you. That's a good thing for you. You'll be treated like a king. And then I won't be the only one who was forced to work for you against my will. But then again, it turned out that you had insurance on the damned camera all along!" I said walking out the door. He just stood quite and turned his attention to the monitors.

"Tea." he wasn't entirely finished bossing me around I suppose.

As I walked down the hall, I heard a girl screech. I ran towards the pleads. As I rounded the corner, I swung the door open. The sight I saw was horrible. A young girl around seven laid motionless on the floor. A puddle of blood forming around her.

I dropped the clip board and ran to her side. I knelt down besides her and cradled her in my arms. I turned her over to look at her face. Her eyes were shut and her face peaceful. She was dead…or so I thought. Her eyes turned wide open and her small hands around my neck choking me in a flash!

I gasped for air and fell back. I laid on the floor trying to pull her off of me. She had a horrifying smile that reached from ear to ear. She laughed maniacally. Her white summer dress was soaked in blood. Soon, I started coughing out blood. The girl had her knees against my stomach as she sat above me.

I wanted to scream. I REALLY DID! But my attempts were useless. I started feeling light headed and darkness started seeping through. I was somewhat relieved that it was almost over. My senses were vanishing and I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I was being engulfed by the blissful death.

But I didn't want to say goodbye yet. No, not now. Not yet! Monk, John, Yasu, Ayako, Lin… N-N-_**NARU**_!!! NO!!! NARU!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I'll miss you! A single tear shed from my eyes. Why? Oh, why?! Please, no. _**PLEASE!!!**_

Everything went black. I was in my dream land. The place where I'm able to see a much nicer side of Naru. It wasn't over yet. I still had him in my heart. I will always keep him in my heart, even if it's not beating anymore.

I started standing up slowly. Then I saw him. He was gorgeous! His perfectly chiseled features, his soft smile, those stunning sapphire eyes. I LOVED HIM!!! I was just happy to see him again. I started crying and running towards him with my arms wide open. I gave him the tightest hug I could manage. He also hugged me back, but more gently.

"Mai, wake up. It's not too late! You're in the border of life and death! Wake-up NOW or you'll be stuck here forever!" Naru warned me pulling away.

"Naru, I want to stay here, with you!" I said.

"No Mai. I'm not the _real_Naru. I'm just a figment of your imagination. Wake-up **Now** and you'll see the _real_ me." he said pleadingly.

I nodded. "Pinch me. I'm getting out of here." I said clenching my eyes shut. He smiled and did as I ordered.

"_**NOOOOOOO!!!**_" I yelled sitting up on the sofa. I looked around and noticed everyone gathered around me. Monk, Ayako, Masako, John, and Yasu all had tears running down their faces. Lin was no where to be found. Or Naru for that matter. Everyone came running towards me yelling my name, and embraced me in a group hug. All was well. But I still couldn't help but ask, "Where's Naru and Lin?"

"They went to go call an ambulance. Mai, your hart had stopped! How did you come back with out any shock therapy?!?" Monk said curiously and a bit freaked out.

"Oh believe me. I did get shocked. Just not the electricity kind." I sad playfully.

Everyone smiled to see that I was doing better. Then Naru and Lin entered. Lin froze at the sight of me return from the dead. Naru sprinted towards me and knelt besides me. He grabbed my hand between his.

"How?" he whispered.

"It's a miracle. Don't ask." I smiled back at his worried expression.

"Don't ever do that to me again." he whispered looking down and left the room. I started hearing sirens from the ambulance.

They came into the base and took me away. As they put me on the stretcher and lifted me into the back, Naru came and sat next to me in the ambulance. We were quite the whole way. But it's moments like this that I truly treasure the most.

"Go to sleep if you'd like. I'll watch over the monitors." Naru said fluffing up my pillow. I smiled and turned to the side. I closed my eyes and drifted away, back to my dream Naru.

(A/N: I know it was short. But I normally start a chapter the day before so that the next day I just finish it and proof read it. I tried to put excitement and fluff in it though to make up for it. Naru was a bit OOC, But come on. After almost losing the love of his life, you didn't expect him to be a rock? Anyways, I hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE!)


	10. SKINNED ALIVE!

(A/N: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT. PLEASE SATISFY MY REVIEW CRAVINGS. ENJOY. ^-^)

Case 2

Demon Children

File 3

Monday

April 26

Day 2

3:00 p.m.

"_Mai, you did it" dream Naru congratulated me_.

I woke up in the hospital confused. What had happened? How did I get here?

I sat up. I swallowed a gulp of saliva and realized how much it pained me to do so. I suddenly remembered all that had happened earlier that day. That girl, the emptiness I saw in her eyes. And yet, they were filled with hatred and evil. That reminds me, what happened to the girl?

I looked towards my right and noticed Lin typing in his computer.

"Lin, what happened to the girl?" I asked a bit dazed.

"Hm? Oh Susan? Well…she's dead." Lin said a bit hesitantly.

"What?! HOW!!??" I exclaimed walking over to him.

"When Naru saw what was going on through the monitors, he went after you. He said you were passed out on the floor. He immediately called Bou-san to go exorcise the girl. The girl body fell limp. The spirit must have killed her in order to get access, we concluded. But something still bothers me… how did you get revived?" Lin asked cocking his head.

"I was dreaming, and N-, I mean, a _voice_ told me to wake up. And so I did." I replied.

"Oh. So it had something to do with your psychic abilities." Lin said looking back down at his lap top.

"Hey, where's Naru?" I asked. I tried to sound as casual as possible, but I was really anxious.

"He went back to the orphanage. He says he's getting pretty close to solving the case. He just needs a little push. So, he told me to send you back to sleep as soon as you woke up." Lin explained, setting down his lap top and standing up.

He walked me back to my cot. I was still pretty dazed, I hadn't realized what was going on.

"W-wait! I- uh. I'm not sleepy!" I protested.

"Now, now, Taniyama-san. You must not put up a fight." he said sitting me back down on the cot and covering me up with the sheets.

"SLEEP." he ordered.

I noticed the seriousness in his voice and really didn't want to piss him off. I did as he ordered without an other word.

_**~*~ Mai's Dream ~*~**_

I woke up laying on the floor. A hand came into view from the corner of my eye. I knew who it belonged to, so I didn't even bother looking up. I took the hand and shifted all my weight to it as he pulled me up.

"I'm happy to see your still alive and breathing." Naru said smiling at me while patting my back.

"Well, you know me. I never give up without a fight." I said playfully smiling back. He chuckled and led me down an empty corridor.

"Is this the orphanage?" I asked looking up at him.

"Ummhumph! This is in the West side of the building. You remember that now, okay?" he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Mai, I must show you something. Please remember it is just a dream. You will not get hurt. This already happened. If I had a choice, I would not show you anything so gruesome. But, I must." he said looking down at me with a worried expression. I merely nodded a bit confused.

"You see that woman over there?" he asked pointing to an old lady in the corner of the kitchen. "Her name is Olga McQuincy. She was the 'lunch lady' , I guess you could say. Today…she will die." Naru explained to me. It was so sad. She was going to die right before my very eyes, and I couldn't do anything about it. This thought made me feel week.

"Olga, Olga!!!" little kids' voices were becoming audible. Then they came into view. It was an eight year old girl with long brown pigtails, and a seven year old boy with spiky black hair. The girl came skipping in, and the boy was running around with a toy airplane, making engine noises as if it was souring through the skies. Little kids always bring a smile to my face.

"Oh, what happened children?" the old lady asked in an old, shaky voice.

"Where's Caleb?" the two children asked, stopping in their tracks.

"I do not know. Go ask Amy." Olga said.

"Kay!" the kids cheered running out the door.

"Who's Amy?" I asked.

"She's in charge of all the children. She's not the culprit, but her husband does play a large part in all of this." Naru said as the scene changed. Now we were in a room. A man with black hair and green eyes was putting plaster on a wall.

"This is also in the West." Naru said looking forward. I noticed something shocking. Inside the unfinished wall, there were bodies. Then Olga entered the room.

"AHHHH!" she let out a horrified scream.

"Olga! I thought you were all out on the field trip to the zoo!" the man exclaimed.

"Charles! What in heaven's name is going on here!?!" Olga said stepping back. "I-I-Is that CALEB!?!" she started crying.

"Oh, Olga. Why must you always be so **noisy**, my dear. Well, now it's too late. You see, you now know my little secret. YOU MUST DIE!!!" Charles said stepping closer with a wide smile on his face. Olga stepped into the bathroom, Charles was cornering her to the wall.

"What will you do?" Olga asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I am very fascinated with skin. Soft skin is my favorite. Which is why I have taken a liking to the children from the orphanage. All those kids disappearing… _all_ my work." he explained. Olga was now trapped. No where to go!

"Some times I wear them. I could make hats, jewelry, ect., ect." he said. "You know, I never have skinned a senior before. This will be my first." he now took out some metal tools that I assume he used for skinning purposes.

"You know what happens next." Naru said closing the door to the bathroom. Olga's screams for help and mercy began to be heard. The vision vanished. I returned to the hospital.

_**~*~ End of Mai's Dream ~*~**_

_**(a/n: please remember to review.)  
**_


	11. SPLASH

(A/N: I am terribly sorry for not updating during the weekend. I went to my big sis' house in San Diego. I didn't take my laptop, so I didn't get to type. I'm sooooo sorry! I know I promised to update everyday, but I was too busy spending time with my family. The two hour ride was horrible. Luckily, I had a fully charged cell phone with great internet connection and a lot of people updated their story during the weekend, so I had lot's to read. I also checked my reviews occasionally (like every five minutes or so) and was very pleased by the kind comments you guys left. Unfortunately, there is only so much you could do with cell phone internet - I can't update my stories or review. So if you guys have written Ghost Hunt Fanfics., the chances are that I've read them…just couldn't review. I like reading my Fanfics. on the go. Once again…..PLEASE, PLEASE, PLLLEEEEEEEEZZ FORGIVE ME!!!!)

Case 2

Demon Children

File 4

Tuesday

April 27

Day 3

9:35 a.m.

I woke up it the shivering cold of the hospital. The steel cot screeching at my sudden movement. All the lights were turned off. And I suppose Lin had left back to the orphanage. I have no idea why hospital rooms are always so cold. I guess it's 'cause everything is very well sanitized. All this I thought of as I stood and sat on the arm chair that stood in front of my cot. The dream! The screams!! The children!!! Why! Oh, why must life be so cruel?!?! I crouched into a ball on the seat. Hugging my legs close to my torso and placed my chin upon my knees. As I thought more and more of my dream, I started weeping and slid my head between the small gap that my legs and chest created. I swear I cried so hard that I started shaking. Goosebumps started scaling through out my arms and legs.

"Taniyama, Mai?" a man in his thirties peeped his head through a slight gap he had opened through the door. He looked at the empty cot and tried to adjust his eyes to the pitch black room. I sat in the corner of the room where absolutely **NO** light hit (which explains why he hadn't noticed me yet).

I wiped my eyes, squeezing out a few last tears that had managed to get trapped in my eyelids. I sniffed. Once I had composed myself a bit, I spoke. "Yes?" I asked in a shaky and breathless voice raising my hand for him to see where I was. I was still trembling but it was so dark that I doubt he noticed.

"Ah! There you are. I could barley see you in the dim lighting." he chuckled kindheartedly. I smiled sheepishly still sniffing. "Well, you are free to go. Your clothes is at the front desk. You may pick them up now, or on your way home; your choice. Also, here is a prescription for some candy. Well, it's not _really_ candy. I must warn you, it does not have anything sweet about it. But, it dissolve in your mouth and soothes you throat. If your throat starts acting up again, please take one. You may have a bloody after taste in your mouth by now. But, I'm sure you can fix that. Don't forget to drop this off at the clinic." he said placing a slip of paper on a night stand near the door. I nodded. "Have a nice day!" he finished flashing a smile at me.

Well, I did as he ordered and went to the front desk. "Hello. I'm Taniyama, Mai. Do you have my stuff?" I asked, trying to pull my self together and pulling off a normal smile.

"Of course!" she said cheerfully. She handed me a stack of clothes consisting of a light pink skirt with ruffles on the bottom, a polo shirt with blue and white stripes, a pair of white flat shoes, and of course…_**my under garments**_. I accepted them thanking the girl. Then I scurried off back to my assigned room.

I tried to get dressed as fast as I could. **That was a bad idea**. I don't know how it happened, but I somehow tripped while putting on my skirt, shirt, and shoes at the same time. Nobody try this at home.

I practically ran to the front desk and picked up my '_CANDY_'. The lady there seemed a bit surprised by my entrance. But, my smile made up for it. I really didn't wish to annoy neither Naru nor Lin, so I decided to take the subway back to the orphanage. _**HOW SWEET AM I ?!**_

Once the subway dropped me off, I had to walk for the remainder of the way. The orphanage was just as I had left it. Plain, old, simple, and all of it's eerie goodness. I started heading up the few steps it had at the front door. A gush of wind making my hair go haywire around my face. I rang the door bell three times and took a step back. My mother always said that was the polite thing to do. I mean, what would you do if you opened your front door to a teenage weirdo that's all up in your face? My train of thought was side tracked by Amber opening the door.

"Mai-chan. I thought you were a goner!" the beautiful girl exclaimed, pulling me into her warm embrace. She was like a portrait, you could stare at her all day and not even yawn **once**!!!

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. Well, go ahead and fill me in on what happened while I was gone." I giggled.

"Mai," she sighed looking down at her feet. "Three kids have passed away since your departure. We found their bodies. They were nothing but meat and veins. They were completely deprived of their _skin_." she almost whispered this to me. I was shocked to say the least. Flashes from my dream were coming back to me. Before I knew it, I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the cold floor in a fetal position.

"MAI!" Amber yelled to me. She shook me and shook me. But I wouldn't budge. "MAI!" she repeated. "Somebody! _**HELP**_!!!" this time she sounded more frantic and desperate. I felt as if I had been drowned. Soon footsteps and more voices started, but they sounded morphed into in-human grumbles. "Bring me some water!" Amber ordered. I heard footsteps running towards the kitchen.

"Here you go." I heard Monk say.

"Here, Mai. Drink up." Amber said holding the cup of water to my mouth. I tried to drink from it but I felt completely paralyzed.

"That's not how you do it. Here, give it to me." Naru said in a commanding voice. Amber did as he ordered.

Suddenly, I felt water fall on my face. I yelped and jumped up. "_**Naru, you jerk-wad!!!!! How could you splash water on me??!!?!**_" I yelled shaking the water off of my hair and clothes.

"It worked, didn't it?" he smirked.

"Why I otta-" I grumbled. Monk and John were each grabbing one of my arms, trying to hold me back from pouncing Naru. I kicked furiously in the air.

(A/N: I hope you liked it and forgave me. I know much didn't happen, but just wait for the next chapter. You may count on it tomorrow. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!)


	12. Collections

(A/N: Hey, I'm back on track. So, my ten volumes of Ghost Hunt the manga came in the mail today. Unfortunately, no one was home to sign it. So, they took it back. DAMN FedEx!!! Anyways, I do not own Ghost Hunt. R&R. ENJOY!!! ^-^)

Case 2

Demon Children

File 5

Tuesday

April 27

Day 3

2:00 p.m.

Naru didn't even look back as he exited the room.

"Mai. Just let it go. He's not worth it." Monk said, trying to calm me down. I sighed and straitened my polo's collar and dusted off my skirt. He was right - he wasn't worth it.

"**WAIT**! Did you just say that _three_ kids died while I was away?!" I turned my attention back to Amber once I got control over my emotions.

"Unfortunately…yes." Amber replied resuming her whispered tone and hunched over position.

"Bu-Bu-Bu- _**HOW**_?!" I asked. A tear escaping my thought to be dried up tear gland.

"While Jonathan and I were at the base, we all heard a shrilled scream. We ran towards the direction in which it came from, but it was much too late. The three children had their skin peeled right off. One was still alive. Poor Amy, she wouldn't stop crying. She claimed that her whole body felt irritated. She begged us to help, but she died in my arms." Amber said sobbing. Jonathan wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his broad shoulder. I was too shocked to say anything. Tears slid down my cheeks, but no words exited my now dry mouth.

"Wha-Wha-What did you guys do with their bodies?" I asked in a hushed tone. I didn't want to frighten or worry the remainder of the children from the orphanage.

"Some of the workers from here already took them to the cemetery. It's kind of been like a routine lately." Jonathan answered me. Monk was gently patting my back.

"Amber-chan, why do you weep?" I heard children speaking. They spoke emotionlessly and at the same time. Pretty Creepy! We all turned around to see three children standing at the doorway. Two boys and one girl. Monk, Ayako, Yasu, Masako, Amber, and Jonathan all gasped. I was totally confused.

"What's going on?" I asked Monk quietly.

"Mai, those were the kids that died." Monk informed me. I froze with fear. The children stood motionless.

"YA-YA-YOUR DEAD." Amber said breathlessly pointing her slim finger at the group of children.

"Your bodies were skinned! We buried you last night!!!" Amber was now screaming.

"Amber, Amber, Amber. You know sooo little. Death is just a five lettered word. If one wishes to return, one just might." the children still spoke as a group. They walked towards Amber (as a group), completely ignoring the rest of us. Suddenly, Amber fainted.

"She gets what she deserves for calling you!" said Lucy's voice from behind us. Her voice as blood curdling as ever! She approached us, in a floating, or hovering, manor. Her skin was now black and dried up, sticking to her bones! Jonathan kneeled next to Amber. Shaking the unconscious girl gently.

"Amber! Amber! PLEASE WAKE UP! I NEED YOU!!!" Jonathan cried.

"I warned you." Lucy chimed.

"What do you want?!" I asked Lucy.

"A collector's job is never complete. One can never have to many items in their collection. Besides, skin is every where. And to tell you the truth…..I JUST COULDN'T IGNORE THE CRAVING I HAD. LISTENING TO THEIR CRIES FOR HELP AND MERCY. PLEAING ME TO SPARE THEIR LIVES. I LIKE THE FEELING OF POWER! THE ADRENALIN!! THE THRILL!!!" said who I assume to be Charles, the killer. Suddenly, everyone in the room (except for the ghosts) were skinless. All you could see was our meat and muscles!!!


	13. Sonic Boom

(A/N: Avy, Avy, Avy. Relax, Hun! The story isn't over 'till the fat lady sings!!! And even then, I'll still keep on writing. Mai is - . Well, you'll just have to read to find out. Kissy2lips, your ideas are awesome and **super funny**. Heck, it made me blush just thinking about it. I write half a chappie the night before I post them up, then finish & proofread it the next day. So, sorry if you guys are barley getting acknowledged for your awesome reviews. Have I mentioned that I LURV (LOVE) reviews? Well, I do!!! So keep it up guys! Tell you what, you guys keep on reviewing, and I'll keep on updating. Reviews are great for a writer's self-esteem. This girl (I forgot her name. Most names here are hard to remember. They have sooo many numbers!) is writing a Fanfic. Called _"Trapped inside another's heart!"_. It's really good. It has Naru getting jealous and everything! Unfortunately, reviews aren't going so well for her. So, she's thinking about discontinuing her story (NOOOOOOO!). So go check it out, **and don't forget to review**. I already did my part by leaving one of those awesome reviews that I just _love_ to get! So go and encourage her! Seeing how many Fanfics. have received few reviews, make me see how **fortunate** I am to have such a good audience. Anyways, this chappie is for all those who have reviewed, and even those who haven't (hey, I'm not judging.). _**PLEASE**___REVIEW MY STORY!!!)

Case 2

Demon Children

File 6

Tuesday

April 27

Day 3

3:15 p.m.

I fell to the ground. **EVERYBODY IN THE ROOM FELL TO THE GROUND**! I felt a shocking sensation surging through my veins. Monk and Ayako were in too much pain to fend off the spirit. Lucy and the other three children stood in front of us, laughing their butts off. It looked as if I was seeing the room in meat vision (rather than X-ray vision)!

"MAI!" Naru is here!!!

"GET THEM!!!" Lin came too! And he brought his shiki!!! Yes! The shiki flew though the room and danced around the children. Screams of pain were heard. Not only from us, but from the kids too!

"YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!!" the children hissed in union as they disappeared into a puff of smoke. They left all of us coughing and choking on the toxic gas they had left behind. The meat vision was cleared up. We all made a run for it to the kitchen. I slouched to the ground along with all the people who had been in the lobby from the start. Amber was still passed out on Jonathan's lap. He had a worried look placed upon his face.

"_**Please, **_Amber. Wake up. I-I-I _love_ you. Don't go." Jonathan whispered shaking the girl gently.

"I'm not going anywhere." Amber said so suddenly, that Jonathan jumped. She reached up and held his face in her small, pale hands.

"Amber?!" Jonathan said confused.

"Kiss me you fool." Amber interrupted his thoughts as she planted a gentle kiss upon his lips. It was so romantic. And I was the only who noticed it. At least _one_ good thing came out of this whole experience.

"Here." Naru said handing me one of my prescription cough drops. I smiled warmly and accepted it mouthing a 'Thank You'. I barley realized how much I had been coughing.

"Naru, kids from the second floor are fainting one by one. And really fast!" John said running down stairs.

"Takigawa, Matsuzaki (A/N: Yay! I finally got her name right!! THANKS YOU GUYS FOR YOUR HELP!!!), Brown-san, perform an exorcism." Naru ordered heading up stairs.

"But, Naru, it takes preparation before performing an actual exorcism!" Monk said taking a step forward.

Naru paused half way up the stairs. "It's now or never." he replied coldly. Everyone rushed upstairs.

What John had said was true. Yelps from children were heard, then silence fell over them one by one!

"Start Now!!!" Naru ordered.

"But Naru, where do we start?" John asked confused.

A force headed towards us, which I assume was the culprit of all the children passing out. It looked like ripples, and it was coming towards us _**FAST**_!!!

"Where ever you please. **Just do the damn thing**." Naru yelled holding his arms out towards the force. As the invisible force made contact with the palms of his hands, it seemed to stop in it's tracks. Then it hit me…Naru was using his PK to hold it back!!!

The Monk, Miko, and Priest spread out. Going into separate rooms.

"Nama Kousa Bazarate Baran Kan!" Monk chanted from his side of the house.

"……I come to you with my humble prayer…." Ayako continued her exorcism.

"In the beginning there was the word. And the word was with God. And the word _was_ God….." John said in his room.

Naru started grunting. He must be loosing a lot of energy!

Monk, Ayako, and John stopped talking. Which meant that their exorcisms must be over. The force disappeared and Naru fell forward, landing on his knees and palms. A sonic boom was heard, and a strong gush of wind blew through our hair. Then everything fell into a deep silence. Naru collapsed on the floor.

"NARU!!!" I screamed as I heard the thud that his body made. I ran to his side and helped Lin pick him up.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!" Lin yelled. Yasu, Monk, Ayako, John, Amber, and Jonathan ran downstairs. Masako stayed behind with Lin and I. we rushed Naru down stairs and sat him down in the sofa.

"Naru!" I said shaking him hysterically. Ten minutes later, we started hearing sirens approaching. Nurses came barging through the front doors. They placed Naru's limp body on a stretcher. They ran with him to the back of the ambulance. I followed suit. They put him in the back of the ambulance.

"Sorry miss. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here." a man said holding his arm out in front of me. I ducked his arm and ran to the back of the ambulance. I was so close, and then an arm came out of no where and wrapped itself around my waist. It pulled me back. I let a gasp escape my mouth as the air was thrown out of my lungs.

"NNARUUUU!!!!!" I yelled holding out my arms as the ambulance truck speeded down the road. I turned around to see who was the _**idiot**_ who had pulled me back. I came face to face with Monk.

"_**HOW COULD YOU**_?!?" I yelled punching him repeatedly in the gut. I ran towards the orphanage, covering my ashamed face as I cried. The children were now getting off of the ground. They watched me with curious eyes as I ran passed them towards the restroom. I locked the door to the restroom and fell to the floor, wrapping my arms around myself and crying. "Naru. PLEASE DON'T DIE!!!" I whispered to nobody. People started knocking at the door.

"GO TO THE OTHETER RESTROOM!" I yelled, shaking.

"Oh come on, Mai. Let us in!" Monk and the rest said.

"GO AWAY!!!" I screamed my lungs out.

"Let's give her some alone time." Ayako sighed. I heard their footsteps leaving. I felt alone. I _was_ alone!

(A/N: Hey guys. I know I said I dedicated this chapter to you guys, and it wasn't really that happy. So sorry for the crappy gift. At least Amber and Jonathan had a happy ending. Right? Right? Oh, who am I kidding. Good news though, _**MY BOOKS FINALLY CAME! ALL TEN VOLUMES!!!**_ Please don't forget to review."


	14. Back to Normal

(A/N: The other day I was checking out my gmail account and noticed that FanFiction sends messages that say people who reviewed my story, people who have me as one of their favorite authors, people who have this story in chapter alert and in their favorites. But some of those people didn't review!!! So if you take time to do all that stuff, can you please leave a review? They give me an idea of about how many people read and liked my story. You don't even have to write a comment!!! Just write a single letter like 'Q' or a period!!! I know, I know, I'm desperate. -_-)

Case 2

Demon Children

File 7

Wednesday

April 28

Day 4

9:03 a.m.

Where am I? I sat down and noticed the nothingness that surrounded me. At first I was frightened, but after so many cases, I have gotten used to my gloomy dream realm. As always, Naru came strutting towards me. His hips swinging in an elegant and graceful way. I swear, that boy always seems to have everything planed out. Even the way he walks seems well practiced and perfected!

When he finally made it to me, he knelt down besides me.

"Mai, don't fret, I'm fine. I don't wish for you to worry about me. I'll be back soon, just wait." Naru said putting a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Do you promise?" I asked doubtingly holding out my pinky.

"Cross my heart and hope to die (A/N: Ironic. He's already dead! Oh, Gene, you crack me up. Mai doesn't know 'bout Gene yet. So, just play along. ^-^)." Naru replied nodding and wrapping his large, thin, and pale pinky around mine. I blushed instantly.

"Now wake-up if you wish to go visit me at the hospital. They're waiting for you." Naru said standing up and holding out his hand.

"Who's waiting for me?" I asked. But alas, Naru vanished into thin air and I woke up.

As I regained consciousness, I became well aware of my surroundings. I was laying on the restroom floor. The plush rug kept me warm all through the night. I then remembered that this building was haunted, and was pleased to discover that I had slept peacefully without disturbance. The exorcisms were a complete success!!!

I sat up and stretched out my arms. Yawning femininely. I rubbed my weary eyes with my knuckles. I stood up and brushed my teeth. Naru had said somebody was waiting for me. Whoever it was…better not keep them waiting. I unlocked the door cautiously, careful not to make a single peep. I opened the door slowly and slid through the crack.

I headed to the base and saw the whole gang was there. All were very nicely dressed. I - in comparison to them - looked like a damn hobo. For starters, my clothes were stained and wrinkled. My hair was a tangled mess!!!

As they saw me enter, they all froze.

"How are ya doin' Bozu? Feelin' any better ?" Monk asked, approaching me cautiously as if I were to snap at any moment.

"Uhh. I'm fine, I guess." I replied confused. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked smiling. What an odd, odd man. Dontcha think?

"Well, Mai. I mean after that tantrum you pulled off yesterday, I thought you'd be - OOFFF!" monk grunted when Ayako shanked his gut with her razor sharp elbow.

"Maybe the peep-squeak doesn't remember." Ayako muttered into Monk's ear.

I shrugged and let the whole lil' episode slip. "Ne, so are we gonna go visit Naru at the hospital or not?" I asked a bit irritated, changing the conversation.

"Yeah. How did you know?" John said grabbing his jacket and walking towards the door. He eyes never left my form.

"Eh." I shrugged and went to the girls' room to get changed.

I wore a aqua-blue mini-skirt, a yellow spaghetti strap shirt that had white ruffles embroidering it along the edges, and my plain white flats. A typical out-fit for Mai Taniyama.

When I exited the once again peaceful orphanage, the whole gang (A/N: I love referring to S.P.R. as a 'gang'. it reminds me of Scooby-Doo!!!) was already in the van (A/N: Or their version of the Mystery Machine, that's what it was called right?). I sprinted towards them. Grateful that I wasn't the high-heel kind o' gal.

"Mai, what took you so long?" Yasu asked amazed at how much time I had spent in the restroom.

"Well, you know. _Girl Stuff_." I replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

About a half hour later, we arrived at Mercy Hospital (A/N: Lame name. I know, I know). We all fast walked to the front desk, trying to pull off the most casual look we could.

"Hello. Welcome to Mercy Hospital, how may I be of service to you? (A/N: God, it sounds like a Jack in the Box, don't it?)" the woman asked cheerfully.

"Yes, may you please direct us towards Shibuya, Kazuya's room?" Lin asked in a demanding voice, leaning into the desk.

"Oh. Oh, yes of course!" the woman answered rummaging through the files on her computer. She probably noticed the urgency in Lin's voice.

"Ah, yes. Room 502." She said looking up from the lighted up screen. Lin ran towards the elevator. Everyone followed behind. I stayed a little while longer to thank the woman and apologize for the other's behavior.

"Mai!" Lin called me over. The elevator was beeping, indicating it was about to leave without me. I ran towards the now closing doors, dodging all the pedestrians passing by. Swear words that I do not dare repeat were directed to me. I slid through the doors. It's times like this that I'm thankful for being so thin. ^-^

We arrived at the fourth floor. A lot of the patients rooms had their doors open. It was so sad. Seniors laying down on their death beds saying their good byes to their family members.

We ran past all the open doors, searching for room 502. When we finally came across it, I bumped into Masako, who bumped into John, who bumped into Yasu, who bumped into Ayako, who bumped into Monk, who bumped into Lin. Lin entered the room, and so did everyone else. And there he was. The pale teen we had all come to know and love.

Looking as pale as ever, Naru sat on the hospital cot with his laptop on his laps. Seriously, does that boy ever take a day off from work?!

"Naru!" we all sighed in relief.

"Mai, tea!" he ordered me, chucking the kettle at me. I caught it at the nick of time.

"Yes sir!" I responded in an army cadet's voice. Everything was back to normal.

(A/N: Hey! Did you like it? I hope you did. I made Mai forget about what had happened the day before. You know, to spare her any awkward moments. L.O.L. And to xSapphirexRosesxFanx, great idea! But, this chapter was already half finished, so I couldn't just erase every thing. I'll keep it in mind though for any future case (if there is one). So tell me if you guys want another case! Don't forget to review!)


	15. Jane's Dolly

(A/N:YAY!!! Here's yet another case! In the Ghost Hunt case 'The Doll House' , Naru mentions that he had a case similar to Minnie's. So, here is the idea that I have about what happened during that case. Besides, I've been reading Vol.2 of the Ghost Hunt manga and just saw 'Dead Silence' the movie yesterday, so I'm really in the haunted doll/puppet kind o' mood. I hope you enjoy! ^-^)

Monday

May 2

12:01 p.m.

I sat in the always quite office. Naru and Lin are locked up in there individual offices. I sat alone in the main room. My desk is nothing more than a simple desk. This would be a really boring day if it weren't for the fact that we're expecting a client's appointment today.

A gentle knock at the door was heard. I ran to the door, trying to make my footsteps as light as possible.

"Hel - oh." I was suppressed to see a woman crying at the door. Her face was buried into her husband's (I assume he was at least) chest. The man gave me a small smile. He clearly was in as much pain as his wife, but he tried to pull himself together and smile politely. I smiled back, mine was even worse than his!

"I'm sorry for our condition, but we recently suffered a great loss." the man informed me.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." I whispered nodding and moved to the side. He grabbed his wife's hand and guided her to the large sofa.

"I'll go get my boss. Please make yourselves at home." I bowed and left towards Naru's office. I knocked twice and stuck my head through his door, "Naru. Your twelve o' clock is here." I whispered and headed to the kitchen to start the tea. I already know the drill.

As the kettle whistled, and I grabbed five cups. Then exited the small kitchen. Naru was sitting on the arm chair with his trusty sidekick, Lin, by his side. Lin's hands were positioned above the laptop keyboard, ready to start typing when duty called.

I placed a tea cup in front of everyone that sat around the coffee table, including me.

"Start." Naru demanded signaling to the couple. The couple had a dumbfounded look on their faces until the realized that Naru is a cold person and that that meant for them to start telling him their case.

"Shibuya-sama, my wife and I have a…_'problem'_ in our house. Our daughter has passed away two months ago, and one week after her death, we started hearing giggling and laughter around our house. That which belonged to our sweet daughter, Jane. Her toys will appear in random places around our house. Even after we packed up all her belongings, they still manage to get out of their boxes and end up around the house. The most terrifying of all her toys is - is - is…her _doll_! It'll just climb out of the box and walk around the house. Calling Ashley and I mommy and daddy. She moves exactly like a little girl, she walks smoothly and is able to move her head, arms, and other limbs. It's really quite frightening, especially when it comes to our bedroom late at night and asks us if she could sleep with us because she had a _'bad dream'_. We loved, and _**STILL**_ love, our dear Jane. But she must pass on. Please take our case Shibuya-sama!!!" the man said, now pleading the egoistic narcissist.

Naru calmly drank his tea and acted as if he wasn't even paying attention to the poor man. I was about to plea him to take the case when he cut me off -

"Mai, take the couple's information and then contact the others." he ordered standing up and heading towards his office.

(A/N: Creepy doll!!! I'll try to fit in some lullabies during the actual case. **WE **_**ALL**_** KNOW HOW MUCH I LURV **(love)** LULLABIES!!! **^-^**ESPECIALLY**** THE CREEPY ONES. MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!** .pleas review despite my maniacal laughter.


	16. Stairs

Case 3

"Mommy, I'm A Monster"

File 1

Tuesday

May 3

Day 1

12:18 p.m.

We arrived at the Zaragoza residence around twelve o' clock. It was a nice house in a nice neighborhood. All the houses belonged to families with a good pay. It all looked really peaceful, but me and the gang know better than that. Inside this house lays a horrible secret.

"Gooooood Mornin'" Ashley's husband, Gerald, greeted us warmly. He seemed really excited.

"Hi ya!" Monk, Yasu, John, and I greeted him just as warmly as he had greeted us. The rest just nodded. **Party Poopers!!!**

Gerald lead us to a room next to the living room. Is was large and in the shape of a circle, or an octagon to be more precise. The was were a comforting periwinkle blue and at the bottom it had a white rim. It had windows on each wall. Large ones at that. The floor was a light bamboo shade of wood. And it the middle, there was a grand piano. The rest of the room was completely empty.

"Hey. Urr, sorry for the lame base. But if you need any desks, we have plenty in the attic." Gerald said scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes, a few desks in her will be fine." Naru said moving towards the grand piano.

"And that belongs to…" I said waiting for him to finish my sentence.

"Th-That was Jane's. she was really talented for her young age. Her teachers said she was even better than most of them. One of the substitutes said she worked in a college, and that she could get Jane to skip a few grades and probably get a scholarship there. I remember when Ashley and I used to feel down, Jane would always play the song that her mother and I first danced. Excuse me, I have to go get some fresh air." Gerald said dismissing himself and practically ran to the balcony. I noticed a few tears escape from his manly face. How sad.

"Mai, go get the temperatures of all the rooms in the house. If the girl is the one who is truly haunting this house, she may be a harmful spirit and easy to get rid of. But first we should pin point were all the activity is going on." Naru said, directing his back towards me. I nodded. Still taken a back by Gerald's behavior.

"Who's there?!" Ashley said as I passed by her opened bedroom door.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did you not know that S.P.R. has arrived." I said walking back towards her room. Used tissues littered the foot of her bed, along with the floor. I could see she has been doing a lot of crying. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was all over the place. I wouldn't judge her though, she just lost her child and it is now haunting her and her husband as well.

"Ah yes. I thought I heard the doorbell call my name." she said smiling sheepishly and sniffling. She stood up and bowed.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked bowing.

"No thank you." I said bowing back. She grabbed a pile of clothes and headed towards the restroom.

"Well, I'm gonna go get dressed. I don't want to give your co-workers a bad impression of me." she said giggling. She didn't look old, but she did have a few laugh lines. Which I think are always beautiful on women (A/N: That always gets me extra points with my mom. ^-^).

As she left the room, I entered and took a quick sweep of the temperature. As I saw the mess she had, I decided to take it upon myself to help the pour soul out and tidy up. Naru won't be so pleased about this, but I don't care what he thinks!

I collected all the trash and filled a black plastic bag all the way to the top. I looked at the loaded bag and was satisfied by my accomplishment. The once trashed room was spotless!!!

I headed out of the room to continue to collect the necessary information. I was walking down the stair when I tripped on something. I fell down two flights of stair. At the bottom of the stairs, I slid towards a shelf. The shelf tumbled and a vase fell on my head. My vision was getting blurred but I was able to distinguish a doll standing on the stairs smiling.

"Nighty night." she said as I dosed off.

(A/N: What an evil doll. Well, I'm trying to think of places to insert a lullaby or a nursery rhyme. If you guys are wondering where I take this all, well so am I. I kinda make things up as I go. ^-^)


	17. You Look So Good

**(A/N: missyangel87**** , true dat!!!)**

**Case 3**

"**Mommy, I'm A Monster"**

**File 2**

**Wednesday**

**May 4**

**Day 2**

**5:35 a.m.**

_**~*~ Mai's Dream ~*~**_

I was standing in an empty room, facing a plain white wall. I knew that Naru would show up sooner or later, so I just sat there and waited. But he didn't come.

"Looks like I'm on my own yet again." I muttered to myself getting up. I grunted as I realized just how stiff my muscles were. I heard a peaceful melody playing in the grand piano. I knew exactly were it was, so I headed to our base. Of course, it was empty except for the piano. The past was playing in front of me like a movie, so we hadn't shown up yet. The top of the piano blocked the face of the pianist. But I could hear a delicate female's voice.

If you, if you could return, don't let it burn, don't let it fade. I'm sure I'm not being rude, but it's just your attitude, It's tearing me apart, It's ruining everything. I swore, I swore I would be true, and honey, so did you. So why were you holding her hand? Is that the way we stand? Were you lying all the time? Was it just a game to you? But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you. You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha. Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to, Do you have to let it linger? Oh, I thought the world of you. I thought nothing could go wrong, But I was wrong. I was wrong. If you, if you could get by, trying not to lie, Things wouldn't be so confused and I wouldn't feel so used, But you always really knew, I just wanna be with you. But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you. You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha. Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to, Do you have to let it linger? And I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you. You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha. Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to, Do you have to let it linger? You know I'm such a fool for you. You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha. Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to, Do you have to let it linger?

As the song had finished, I had done a full three sixty around the piano. I now could see clearly. It was Ashley and Gerald. And who is this little girl sitting between them playing the piano?

"That's Jane." said a manly voice reading my mind. I turned and saw that it was just Naru. He had caught up with me.

"So, urr - Was that their song?" I asked.

"Yes. She used to play it when her parents had a fight. It always did the trick." Naru said smiling.

I smiled too and saw how the little family cuddled up in a loving and warm group hug.

"How sweet." I said thinking out loud.

"Okay, Mai. Now I must show you how she died." he said looking at me to see how I would react. I merely sighed.

We were in a child's room. Probably Jane's. stuffed animals were crowded all around her shelves and bed. Jane was looking over some music sheets listening to Mozart. She hummed along with the tunes and wrote notes along the edge of the sheets.

"Jane, honey, your father and I are going out for our anniversary. Kay?" Ashley called from down stairs.

"Kay mom. Have fun!!!" she said running to the stairs. She leaned against the railing and blew her parents a loving kiss. They returned it happily.

"Don't open the door to anybody. Your father and I have the key to the house. Okay?" her mom ordered, this time a bit more serious.

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't worry about me. Just enjoy yourselves!!!" Jane answered, walking back to her room.

"Love U!!!" both parents called.

"Love U 2!!!" Jane called back closing the door to her room.

The front door closed and Naru fast forwarded time. I could tell by how fast the sun was setting. Then a knock at the door was heard. I got some instant bad vibes by that hard knock. Jane wasn't a stupid child, so she kept quite and went down stairs. She looked through the peephole on the door. No body was there. Jane knitted her brows together, then she smiled and stuck up her index finger (a clear sign that she just got a brilliant idea). She quietly hopped down the stool and went to the window. She got a clear view of a man in his late thirties hiding behind a bush. Jane smirked at the old man's stupidity. I smiled to see that Jane was going to be safe. She went back upstairs and turned off her music player.

"He must've seen the lights on by now. I can't turn them off, then he'll now that I'm still here. And I'm not sure of that man's intensions. I might be wrong, but why take the chances. Still, I won't call the police just yet. Better go to the restroom and lock the door." Jane concluded. She grabbed a blanket, a pillow, a teddy bear, a book, and her CD player. She then entered the restroom and locked it as she had said.

The knocks wouldn't stop. But Jane learned to tune them out. Suddenly they stopped. Jane was curious as to why they had stopped. She turned of her CD player and held her right ear against the door, listening closely. She heard glass break! The man had come through her bedroom window!!! Jane turned off the light and grabbed a small stool she used to reach high places. She opened the closet in the bathroom and climbed onto the shelf all the way at the top. Then she covered her body with a spare towel. All she could do now was pray.

The killer's footsteps approached the restroom door. Her turned the knob, but it wouldn't budge. He kicked it open, and down cane the door. Jane and I could no longer hold in our tears. Jane made no noise what so ever. Then, the closet door swung open. The old pervert searched desperately though the toilet paper, towels, ect., ect. Until he decided to look in the top shelve. He reached up and grabbed hold of Jane's leg. Jane let out a yelp. The sick man grinned evilly and pulled Jane down.

"You look so good." he whispered to the girl viciously. He said shaking her roughly by the shoulders.

"Come. Let's go." Naru said pulling me out of the restroom and closing the door.

"Help! Help! Please! MOMMMY!!!" Jane screeched. But her please were left unheard through out the calm and quite streets.

I fell to my knees. "Jane!!!" I screamed crying. Then I woke up.

(A/N: Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar errors. I didn't have time to go over it. Please review!!!)


	18. Abused

(A/N: Yes , xSapphirexRosesxFanx, that man should burn in hell!!! MAKE HIM SSSUUUUFFFFEEEERRRRRR!!!! :-O )

Case 3

"Mommy, I'm A Monster"

File 3

Wednesday

May 5

Day 2

7:18 a.m.

I woke up laying on a cot. The room was spinning because of the sudden movement of me sitting up. I let my head collapse on my intertwined palms. Hoping to ease the pain. I lifted my head gently, squeezing both sides as if to hold it in place. The head ace was so excruciating, I thought my head would roll right off my shoulders.

Slowly and gently, I lifted my head. I was in a hospital…AGAIN!!!! UGHH! In the corner of the room was a certain blond boy. Man really, but is peaceful face seemed childlike. It was hard to think of him as a full grown male. He sat on a recliner. Doing- well you know… reclining!!! He slept quietly, only a few snores escaping his straight lips. I stood up quietly. I wanted to get out of here. If someone caught me, I would have to stay here for at least one more day. And that's not gonna happen!!! But alas, my dreams were shuddered when the priest shook his head startled at the screeching sound of the rising springs.

"What's wrong, Mai? Had a bad dream?" John asked walking towards me. He gently squeezed my upper arm.

Dream? Dream. DREAM!!! That's right, I did have a dream! The saddest and worst dream ever!!! I fell to the floor. Supporting my weight with my hands and knees. My head hanging down, sweaty hair draping over my face like a curtain, tears splashing on the cool tile floors.

"JANE!!!" I screamed hysterically. Sobbing as I took gasps of air. "JANE!!!" I repeated once more. John bent down to my eye level.

"Now, now, Mate. Just let it all out." John whispered into my ear in his humorous Kansai accent. I held my hand and pulled me up. I slowly guided me back to my steel cot. He sat me down and gently patted my back, in hopes of calming me down.

"Now then, explain." he said calmly.

2:08 p.m.

"So, Jane was raped." captain obvious stated. I nodded weakly.

"Do you think that the molester still haunts this place?" Monk asked.

"That's highly unlikely, Takigawa. You see, the incident only happened a few months ago. That's not enough time for the man to both die and haunt the residence. However, if the man was caught and sentenced to death by the chair, I suppose he could haunt the house. (A/N: I know that they don't make criminals 'Ride the Lightning' , but I just wanted to add more excitement. ^-^)" Naru explained taking a sip of his freshly brewed tea.

"Well was the bastard arrested?!" I asked annoyed. Not at Naru, but at the disgusting old perv.!

"Sadly, no. Intact, they don't know the cause of her death. So the man got away." Yasu sighed, letting a pack of papers fall onto the coffee table.

"So he's still out there?!" I yelled standing up.

"Mai, calm down. What's done is done." Monk stated massaging my left shoulder.

"Well, why don't we catch him and make him rue the day he abused Jane-chan!" I yelled swinging Monk's arm from my shoulder furiously.

"Mai, we're a paranormal investigating group, not the police." Naru said cooly flipping through the files.

I grunted and stalked out the room. I slumped down on the sofa. UGHH! Poor Jane. I wish I could help, but - UUUGGGHHHHHH!!! Then, I heard glass break. It came from upstairs. I ran to Jane's room. Either nobody else heard it, or they merely let it slide. As I rounded the stairs, some one covered my mouth from behind.

"Shhh, Shhh, Shhhhh. Don't yell. I just want to have a little fun." a spine chilling whisper came from behind. The person swiftly spun me around and I came face to face with the man from my dreams!

"You look sooooo good." the man maliciously complemented me.

'_**Naru, help!' I thought.**_

(A/N: Oh no!!! Mai, what have you gotten into?! Sorry, I didn't get to proof read it. So, please excuse my mistakes. Please review my crappy story. ^-^)


	19. BOINK!

Case 3

"Mommy, I'm A Monster"

File 4

Wednesday

May 5

Day 2

12:01 p.m.

I looked into his eyes. All the horrible things that he had done to Jane flashed before my very eyes.

"Hurry!" the man hissed, dragging me by my arm into the restroom.

He threw me onto the floor. I tried to break my fall, but I ended up falling right on my bottom. Grunting at the searing pain.

He started unbuttoning his shirt. His blood thirsty eyes never left my terrified face. The hunger in his features were worthy of being feared.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps running upstairs. Apparently, they had heard the window from Jane's room shatter. The thumps of fists banging on the door brought such glee to my trembling body.

The rose bud shaped doorknob turned back and forth. The elegant metal petals opened into different directions. Then I heard the footsteps backing up.

The man was half undressed by now.

I heard a pair of footsteps charging towards the door.

The door collapsed on top of the man. The steel petals of the doorknob burrowing into his skull. I let out a screech as his limp and naked body fell over me. His blood soaking up my skirt.

Naru came in the restroom, walking over the man's body as if he hadn't suffered enough already. Which he hasn't in my opinion. He held out a helping hand. I reached up and grabbed it. Supporting all my weight onto it. Surprisingly, he lifted me with ease. My body shuttered at the thoughts of what could have happened or may have been.

The police arrived fifteen minutes later. We explained everything that happened, minus the ghost and ghouls. They understood that he was harassing me. And also, thanks to Ayako, the chief police agreed to let us go with a warning. On one condition: Ayako was to go out to dinner with him. She agreed but I really doubt she'll show.

2:00 p.m.

"So how are we going to exorcise the spirit?" Monk asked, gently stirring his tea, observing as the little leaves swam around the tea cup.

We had had an awkward silence since I had gotten rescued. Sure the man hadn't laid a hand on me, but the gruesome images I had seen in his evil beady eyes had scared me for life! I now sat in a bench at the corner of the base, hugging my legs close to my torso.

"We may need a little more information on Jane's spirit. For example, we must know the hot spots." Naru explained facing the monitors. But he kept me in his view from the corner of his eye. Which made me even more uncomfortable. _'Is he worried about me?' _the thought entered my mind and a deep crimson blush crept it's way upon my semi-pale face. I had no choice but to look away. In hopes that Naru had not noticed. Once I had turned around, it seemed he had nothing else to look at, so he headed to the coffee table to pick-up the pile of papers.

John sat on the piano bench, gently tapping the keys. He had a very thoughtful and concentrated look on his face. Each key making a distinct tone: _ding, ding, ding, ding, __**BOINK! **_We all turned to face the grand piano in the center of the room. John repeated his actions: _ding, ding, ding, ding, __**BOINK!!!**_

Naru approached the piano slowly, in fear of what was to come. He looked over his shoulder to all of our dumbfounded faces. He carefully lifted the top and once he saw what was inside, he let go of it, letting it fall.

"I know where to exorcise the house." Naru said as he went back to the files.

Monk approached the piano slowly. _'What did Naru find?'_ Monk asked himself. What he saw was shocking!!! There - in the piano - was - was - _**JANE**_!!! He gasped and turned around. Realizing that we were all right behind him.

Masako fainted. John gasped, as did Monk. Yasu said, "YIKES!!!". Ayako jumped into Monk's arms. Once realizing her actions, she jumped back and dusted herself off. A crazy blush on both Monk's ?& Miko's faces. I jumped and stumbled to the ground (on my already sore tooshie ^-^).

"What's that?" the whole S.P.R. gang asked crowded around the piano. I stood up still shocked and dusted off my skirt. I really didn't want to see Jane's pale body which had veins visible all around her body. Her mouth a dull purple. Her golden curls were withering away to nothingness. Her light blue dress all dusty and old. Still, her hands were folded carefully above her chest and her face had a specific look of serenity. At least her suffering was over. _And what's this?! _A rose with a note attached to it? I picked up the note carefully, I became traumatized ever since that zombie had reached out from the mud and grabbed hold my hand back at the Mary Yukibo's house. Ughh. Still gives me chills!

I unfolded the note and read it:

_A Poem to Mother:_

_Softly, in the dusk, a woman is singing to me:_

_Taking me down the vista of years, till I see_

_A child sitting under the piano, in the boom of the tingling strings_

_And pressing the small, poised feet of a mother who smiles as she sings._

_In spite of myself, the insidious mastery of song_

_Betrays me back, till the heart of me weeps to belong_

_To the old Sunday evenings at home, winter outside_

_And hymns in the cozy parlor, the tinkling piano our guide._

_So now it is vain for the singer to burst into clamor_

_With the great black piano appassionato. The glamour_

_Of childish days is upon me, my rest is cast_

_Down in the flood of remembrance. I weep like a child for the past._

(A/N: Gosh, making-up poems sure is hard! -_-;)

I allowed the tears to escape my eyes. This poem reminded me that Jane was only a child. She didn't deserve this. I gave the poem to Monk and everyone crowded around behind him, reading over his shoulder. I went back to my peaceful corner. Hugging my knees once again. Tears flew down my cheeks.

6:00 p.m.

We have decided to perform exorcism in the up-stairs restroom, Jane's bedroom, and the room in which the piano was in. John took the restroom, Masako sat on the toilet. We had been in these positions for about an hour now she was lucky she found a place to sit, unlike John. Ayako took care of Jane's room, Yasu stood and watched. And in our temporary base were Monk, Naru, Lin, and I. Monk would perform the exorcism of course.

"Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradan Kan." Monk chanted. Through the monitors we could hear the rest.

_John 1_: "In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the word was God. He was with God in the beginning.

Through him all things were made; without him nothing was made that has been made. In him was life, and that life was the light of men. The light shines in the darkness, but the darkness has not understood it." John said in his wacky Kyoto dialect.

"…I come to you with my humble plea…" Ayako's voice came through the speakers.

I stood behind of Naru & Lin as if they were a barrier - protecting me from the dangers of the outside world. I watched Monk perform his exorcism in his man kimono. Ayako waving her pom-pom like stick. John splashing his Holy water on every square inch of the room he was assigned. All exorcisms were very interesting.

"Well, that's it." Monk said turning towards Naru.

"Miss. Matzusaki, Father Brown, are you finished as well?" Naru asked through the microphone.

"Finished." answered John.

"Me too." replied Ayako.

And so this case was solved.

Thursday

May 6

7:35 a.m.

"Bye!" the S.P.R. gang said as they exited through the front door. Waving their hands about at Gerald. Naru and Lin remained quite. I stayed behind for a while.

I made into the kitchen. Ashley was leaning against the counter, weeping.

"Ashley?" I said laying a comforting hand over her shoulder.

"Oh. Huh?" she asked looking up, swiping the tears off her face. Her sniffing nose slightly red.

"I think Jane would want you to have this." I whispered with a soft and warm smile. She had a dumbfounded look on her face, but she took it anyways. I nodded and left. Hearing a low "Thank You." coming from the kitchen. I left satisfied.

(A/N: I hope you liked the chappie. I had to think of a poem, look for John's prayer in my bible, ect., ect. I just hope it was worth it and you guys enjoyed. Please review to let me know if it was good or not. Also, should I write another case? It's all up to you. Just review. ^-^)


	20. Frozen in Time

Friday

May 7

3:45 p.m.

So it was a few days ago that I realized just how boring my job was between cases. I decided to go out to the shopping streets and saw this really cute 'Hello Kitty' television. The television is a five by five. Really peunni, but it goes perfectly on the corner of my desk. It has an antenna and could only get the local channels. But hey, it sure beats being stuck in the office with my only entertainment: making my boss tea.

I sat at my desk, sucking on a Lollie-Pop. I was almost done with it, I was only waiting for the chewing gum center to appear. I flicked through all the channels about twice now, and I still haven't found anything good. I had to settle for a boring talk show.

"Mai, tea!" Well it was about time! I was boring myself to death!

I walked into the kitchen, merely humming to a tuneless song. I grabbed the kettle from the clean dish rack and placed it on the stove. I skipped towards the water gallon and poured some water into a cup, transferring it later to the kettle. Turning on the flame, I headed towards the cabinet. Getting on my Tippie-Toes, I reached for the box of tea brags. The kettle whistled and I prepared Naru's tea.

"Naru, tea!" I chimed as I entered his door. I was sooo bored I was making funny voices just to keep myself entertained.

"Haven't I told you to knock before you enter?" Naru said coldly, not even acknowledging my presence by ungluing his eyes from the computer screen. My cheerful smile fell from my face. He just **had** to go and throw off my groove!

"Besides, why are you acting so weird?" his tone was uninterested, but I was soooo bored I just had to talk to somebody. And Lin tries to avoid me at all costs. He always gets scared when I start talking to him. **Bummer**.

"There's nothing good on television." I wined. " Well on local channels that is." I said sighing as I placed the tea on his desk. He looked up from the monitors and actually looked at me.

"Maybe if you actually bother to do some work, I'll consider getting you cable." he said smirking.

I got so happy and jumped with joy, until I realized what he had said. "Hey! I worked really hard to make that tea, and sort all the files, and pick up the phone, and, and-" I was cut off by a woman poking her head through the front door.

"Oh hello!" I said gliding to the front office.

"Hello. I have an appointment with Mr. Shibuya at four." she said timidly.

"Ah yes! Ms. Jackson." I said nodding. I lead her to the sofa and headed to the kitchen to serve her some of the tea I had already made.

"Naru, costumer!" I chimed in an opera like voice. Then did the same for Lin.

I headed back to the room and handed the woman a cup of tea. Soon afterwards, Naru and Lin came out of their offices.

"What's your case?" Naru said free of all emotions.

The woman began: "I live in a village a few hours from hear. It is known as 'the village that was frozen in time'. We all have old styled houses and still wear kimonos. I tried to dress casually in order to not attract too much attention."

"I guess Masako will fit right in." I whispered to Lin snorting as I tried to control my laughter. Lin didn't find it as amusing as I had. _**Kill Joy!!!**_

"In my house I could hear voices such as an old man saying, 'Who's there?' and a man yelling, 'Villains!'. I could also hear conversations taking place down stairs. I always assumed that it was coming from the neighbor's house, but it happened almost everyday and my neighbors said that it wasn't them. It happens every eighth night to be exact. But that isn't what worries me. Wa-Wa-One night as I slept, the bedroom door opened. Normally I would think nothing of it, but something felt wrong. It started opening little by little. Then it stopped, and a stream of light hit my eye. Next thing I knew, my mattress turned over on top of me! I was almost suffocated, until I found the will to push it off. But when I did, my whole body was dismembered! I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, my body was back together, but I was still on the floor. So I know it wasn't just a dream! Please take my case Shibuya-sama." the woman begged to Naru.

"I expect three rooms in which to set a base and for our private necessities. Leave your name, phone number, and address with my assistant." he said getting up. The woman jumped with joy.

"Mai, contact the other." he said over his shoulder.

And so that's our next case! ^-^

(A/N: PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. IT BRING ME SUCH JOY. EEEEEEEEEE!!! ^-^ )

(OTHER A/N: ALSO, IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, I'LL JUST DISCONTINUE MY STORY AND NOT EVEN BOTHER TO FINISH MY CASE. NO MORE MRS. NICE GAL!)


	21. Pricey

Case 4

The Tell-Tale Heart

File 1

Monday

May 10

Day 1

8:00 a.m.

We woke up soooo early today. The place where Joyce Kunishima (A/N: Hey, Joyce! I'm really grateful for all your reviews. Most people only review for the last chapter they read. So, I thought I should make it up to you by adding you as one of the characters. I'm not sure if it's a good thing (considering that you being haunted by ghosts) but oh well, just be grateful. ^-^) lived was really far away. Three hours to be exact.

**No kidding **when she said this place looked as if it was frozen in time. The houses were beautiful (you know, in an old fashioned kind of way). Everyone on the streets were wearing kimonos. Joyce's house - by the looks of it - was the most beautiful, and probably the most pricey.

"Oh, welcome! Welcome!" Joyce said gesturing us towards her house. Her white, lower back length hair was set loose and her emerald eyes sparkled as she saw us approaching her house. Since she looked so happy, I decided to go over and give her a great big hug.

"Joyce!" I screeched as I ran into her arms.

"Oh I'm so happy you guys showed u-" Joyce said as she spun me around in her arms.

"Mai, stay focused. Cable, remember?" Naru said with a smirk on his stupid, dumb…beautiful, gorgeous, perfect, godlike - wait, what am I thinking?! He's a narcissist, remember that Mai!

"Hai!" I said running towards our equipment.

"This will be your side of the house. I had asked Mai-chan how many people would be coming and when she said eight, I immediately got nine rooms ready for your arrival." Joyce said proudly. "This side of the house includes bathrooms in every room, a kitchen, and a living room." she said taking a monitor out of my arms and placing it on the desk gently. And with a final smile, she exited the base.

We were all awwed. It was like our own house. And it was beautiful!!! I looked over to the rest of the group. All of them were speechless with a surprised look on their faces. Masako, Ayako, and I started cheering.

"So, Miss. Kunishima, can you tell us were all of the activity has been taking place?" Naru asked coolly.

"In the master bedroom, the main restroom, the stairs, and the living room." Joyce said thoughtfully.

"And these occurrences may include…" Naru said raising his eyebrow.

"In the master bedroom you could hear an old man saying, 'Who's there?' and a man scream. In the living room you could hear a conversation going on. Then you could hear footsteps coming up and down the stairs. In the restroom there will be blood soaked footprints and the tub would be filled with blood. I've even seen an old man's body there. But it disappeared before my eyes could adjust to the gruesome seen." Joyce described, shivering slightly.

"I see." Naru mumbled as he jotted the new information down on his notepad.

"Mai, make me some tea." Naru ordered getting up from his seat. I did as he said without a single word.

I watched Naru drinking his precious tea peacefully on the recliner as the rest of the group had to do all the hard labor. He didn't even break a sweat. When I finished carrying my half of the equipment up the stairs, I cracked my back and went to sit besides Naru.

"Mai, go record the temperatures of all the rooms in the house." Naru said getting up and handing me all the necessary equipment I was to use. I moaned slightly and unwillingly got up. Luckily, Yasu and Monk acuminated me. So I wasn't at all board.

"So, Monkey, how old are you?" Yasu asked, making small talk.

"Way _too_ old for you, little man." Monk said annoyed.

"Oh, Monkey, age is not an object when it come to loooove." Yasu said getting a little bit too close to Monk's personal space. I couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"Ha Ha Ha." Monk laughed nervously, a sweat bead running down his forehead.

"Mua Mua Mua." Yasu started making kissy faces to Monk-san. Monk dropped the clipboard he was holding and made a run for it. Yasu was hot on his trail.

Once I got to base, Monk was hiding behind Miko-san, and Yasu was trying to get around her. John watched from the corner of the room ( a bit uncomfortable with the present situation), Masako was in a giggling fit, Lin was chuckling, and Naru was nowhere to be found.

"Ne, Lin-san, where's Naru-kun?" I asked.

"Naru got annoyed by the racket and decided to leave the room." Lin explained, getting control over his calm personality.

That night we all went to our individual rooms. All special in their own way. Masako's was the nicest, but mine was okay. To tell you the truth, I would prefer my room over hers any day. Mine was more…_comforting_.

As I settled in to my bed, I thought about all the things that had happened to Joyce in this house. I wish I could have a helpful dream, and yet, I just hope that it's nothing **too **graphic.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Joyce's voice came from downstairs.

"JOYCE!!!" I screamed jumping out of bed.

(A/N: Cliffy! HA HA HA!!! That's what you get for not entering as many reviews as I would have hoped for! Anyways, sorry for putting you in danger Joyce *_I say this looking down at my feet, ashamed_*. Also, if any of you guys want to be included in any of my future cases or chapters, leave the name which you wish me to address you as and a brief description of your appearance. You don't have to do this; **IT'S JUST FOR FUN ****:P ****PLEASE REVIEW****!!!**)


	22. Nervous

(A.N: Fullchibi Alchemist, you added this to your story alert, but why didn't you review? She's not the only person who has done this. My Gmail tells me everything. Please review guys.)

Case 4

The Tell-Tale Heart

File 2

Tuesday

May 11

Day 2

12:04 a.m.

As my ran down stairs, it seemed many obstacles got in my way. Books flew off the shelves, the wood planks rose from the floor in an attempt to trip me, and the stair railing disintegrated. It didn't stop me though. I kept running towards Joyce's room. Oh why did her house have to be so big? I don't know. But it took me about eight minutes to be able to see her room's door. As I accelerated my speed, something came from behind and whipped my head. I collapsed on to the cold wooden floor.

_**~*~ Mai's Dream ~*~**_

I woke up in Joyce's house, but the furnishing was different, so I knew it was a dream. I stood up from the floor, realizing that there was an elderly man sleeping on his bed.

"TRUE! --nervous --very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad?" a voice came from above. I searched the room for the source, but there was none.

" The disease had sharpened my senses --not destroyed --not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad? Hearken! and observe how healthily --how calmly I can tell you the whole story." the male voice said. I didn't move, I just pad attention.

"It is impossible to say how first the idea entered my brain; but once conceived, it haunted me day and night. Object there was none. Passion there was none. I loved the old man. He had never wronged me. He had never given me insult. For his gold I had no desire. I think it was his eye! yes, it was this! He had the eye of a vulture --a pale blue eye, with a film over it. Whenever it fell upon me, my blood ran cold; and so by degrees --very gradually --I made up my mind to take the life of the old man, and thus rid myself of the eye forever.

Now this is the point. You fancy me mad. Madmen know nothing. But you should have seen me. You should have seen how wisely I proceeded --with what caution --with what foresight --with what dissimulation I went to work! I was never kinder to the old man than during the whole week before I killed him. And every night, about midnight, I turned the latch of his door and opened it --oh so gently! And then, when I had made an opening sufficient for my head, I put in a dark lantern, all closed, closed, that no light shone out, and then I thrust in my head. Oh, you would have laughed to see how cunningly I thrust it in! I moved it slowly --very, very slowly, so that I might not disturb the old man's sleep. It took me an hour to place my whole head within the opening so far that I could see him as he lay upon his bed. Ha! would a madman have been so wise as this, And then, when my head was well in the room, I undid the lantern cautiously-oh, so cautiously --cautiously (for the hinges creaked) --I undid it just so much that a single thin ray fell upon the vulture eye. And this I did for seven long nights --every night just at midnight --but I found the eye always closed; and so it was impossible to do the work; for it was not the old man who vexed me, but his Evil Eye. And every morning, when the day broke, I went boldly into the chamber, and spoke courageously to him, calling him by name in a hearty tone, and inquiring how he has passed the night. So you see he would have been a very profound old man, indeed, to suspect that every night, just at twelve, I looked in upon him while he slept.

Upon the eighth night I was more than usually cautious in opening the door. A watch's minute hand moves more quickly than did mine. Never before that night had I felt the extent of my own powers --of my sagacity. I could scarcely contain my feelings of triumph. To think that there I was, opening the door, little by little, and he not even to dream of my secret deeds or thoughts. I fairly chuckled at the idea; and perhaps he heard me; for he moved on the bed suddenly, as if startled. Now you may think that I drew back --but no. His room was as black as pitch with the thick darkness, (for the shutters were close fastened, through fear of robbers,) and so I knew that he could not see the opening of the door, and I kept pushing it on steadily, steadily.

I had my head in, and was about to open the lantern, when my thumb slipped upon the tin fastening, and the old man sprang up in bed, crying out --"Who's there?"

I kept quite still and said nothing. For a whole hour I did not move a muscle, and in the meantime I did not hear him lie down. He was still sitting up in the bed listening; --just as I have done, night after night, hearkening to the death watches in the wall.

Presently I heard a slight groan, and I knew it was the groan of mortal terror. It was not a groan of pain or of grief --oh, no! --it was the low stifled sound that arises from the bottom of the soul when overcharged with awe. I knew the sound well. Many a night, just at midnight, when all the world slept, it has welled up from my own bosom, deepening, with its dreadful echo, the terrors that distracted me. I say I knew it well. I knew what the old man felt, and pitied him, although I chuckled at heart. I knew that he had been lying awake ever since the first slight noise, when he had turned in the bed. His fears had been ever since growing upon him. He had been trying to fancy them causeless, but could not. He had been saying to himself --"It is nothing but the wind in the chimney --it is only a mouse crossing the floor," or "It is merely a cricket which has made a single chirp." Yes, he had been trying to comfort himself with these suppositions: but he had found all in vain. All in vain; because Death, in approaching him had stalked with his black shadow before him, and enveloped the victim. And it was the mournful influence of the unperceived shadow that caused him to feel --although he neither saw nor heard --to feel the presence of my head within the room.

When I had waited a long time, very patiently, without hearing him lie down, I resolved to open a little --a very, very little crevice in the lantern. So I opened it --you cannot imagine how stealthily, stealthily --until, at length a simple dim ray, like the thread of the spider, shot from out the crevice and fell full upon the vulture eye.

It was open --wide, wide open --and I grew furious as I gazed upon it. I saw it with perfect distinctness --all a dull blue, with a hideous veil over it that chilled the very marrow in my bones; but I could see nothing else of the old man's face or person: for I had directed the ray as if by instinct, precisely upon the damned spot.

And have I not told you that what you mistake for madness is but over-acuteness of the sense? --now, I say, there came to my ears a low, dull, quick sound, such as a watch makes when enveloped in cotton. I knew that sound well, too. It was the beating of the old man's heart. It increased my fury, as the beating of a drum stimulates the soldier into courage.

But even yet I refrained and kept still. I scarcely breathed. I held the lantern motionless. I tried how steadily I could maintain the ray upon the eve. Meantime the hellish tattoo of the heart increased. It grew quicker and quicker, and louder and louder every instant. The old man's terror must have been extreme! It grew louder, I say, louder every moment! --do you mark me well I have told you that I am nervous: so I am. And now at the dead hour of the night, amid the dreadful silence of that old house, so strange a noise as this excited me to uncontrollable terror. Yet, for some minutes longer I refrained and stood still. But the beating grew louder, louder! I thought the heart must burst. And now a new anxiety seized me --the sound would be heard by a neighbor! The old man's hour had come! With a loud yell, I threw open the lantern and leaped into the room. He shrieked once --once only. In an instant I dragged him to the floor, and pulled the heavy bed over him. I then smiled gaily, to find the deed so far done. But, for many minutes, the heart beat on with a muffled sound. This, however, did not vex me; it would not be heard through the wall. At length it ceased. The old man was dead. I removed the bed and examined the corpse. Yes, he was stone, stone dead. I placed my hand upon the heart and held it there many minutes. There was no pulsation. He was stone dead. His eve would trouble me no more.

If still you think me mad, you will think so no longer when I describe the wise precautions I took for the concealment of the body. The night waned, and I worked hastily, but in silence. First of all I dismembered the corpse. I cut off the head and the arms and the legs.

I then took up three planks from the flooring of the chamber, and deposited all between the scantlings. I then replaced the boards so cleverly, so cunningly, that no human eye --not even his --could have detected any thing wrong. There was nothing to wash out --no stain of any kind --no blood-spot whatever. I had been too wary for that. A tub had caught all --ha! ha!

When I had made an end of these labors, it was four o'clock --still dark as midnight. As the bell sounded the hour, there came a knocking at the street door. I went down to open it with a light heart, --for what had I now to fear? There entered three men, who introduced themselves, with perfect suavity, as officers of the police. A shriek had been heard by a neighbor during the night; suspicion of foul play had been aroused; information had been lodged at the police office, and they (the officers) had been deputed to search the premises.

I smiled, --for what had I to fear? I bade the gentlemen welcome. The shriek, I said, was my own in a dream. The old man, I mentioned, was absent in the country. I took my visitors all over the house. I bade them search --search well. I led them, at length, to his chamber. I showed them his treasures, secure, undisturbed. In the enthusiasm of my confidence, I brought chairs into the room, and desired them here to rest from their fatigues, while I myself, in the wild audacity of my perfect triumph, placed my own seat upon the very spot beneath which reposed the corpse of the victim.

The officers were satisfied. My manner had convinced them. I was singularly at ease. They sat, and while I answered cheerily, they chatted of familiar things. But, ere long, I felt myself getting pale and wished them gone. My head ached, and I fancied a ringing in my ears: but still they sat and still chatted. The ringing became more distinct: --It continued and became more distinct: I talked more freely to get rid of the feeling: but it continued and gained definiteness --until, at length, I found that the noise was not within my ears.

No doubt I now grew very pale; --but I talked more fluently, and with a heightened voice. Yet the sound increased --and what could I do? It was a low, dull, quick sound --much such a sound as a watch makes when enveloped in cotton. I gasped for breath --and yet the officers heard it not. I talked more quickly --more vehemently; but the noise steadily increased. I arose and argued about trifles, in a high key and with violent gesticulations; but the noise steadily increased. Why would they not be gone? I paced the floor to and fro with heavy strides, as if excited to fury by the observations of the men --but the noise steadily increased. Oh God! what could I do? I foamed --I raved --I swore! I swung the chair upon which I had been sitting, and grated it upon the boards, but the noise arose over all and continually increased. It grew louder --louder --louder! And still the men chatted pleasantly, and smiled. Was it possible they heard not? Almighty God! --no, no! They heard! --they suspected! --they knew! --they were making a mockery of my horror!-this I thought, and this I think. But anything was better than this agony! Anything was more tolerable than this derision! I could bear those hypocritical smiles no longer! I felt that I must scream or die! and now --again! --hark! louder! louder! louder! louder!

"Villains!" I shrieked, "dissemble no more! I admit the deed! --tear up the planks! here, here! --It is the beating of his hideous heart!"" the man finished speaking and I awoke.

(A/N: Your reviews inspired me to update quickly. If you like me updating quickly…DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!"


	23. Under The Floor Boards

(A/N: No spelling check 2day, Gomen ^-^)

Case 4

The Tell-Tale Heart

File 3

Tuesday

May 11

Day 2

8:35 a.m.

"Mai. Mai!" I woke up to the sound of Bou-san's voice and the whip-like sound of his large tan hands making contact with my cheek's delicate flesh. I may not be able to see it, but I just know that he left a red stain on the affected area.

"The Heart!" I screamed as I sat up abruptly on my guest bed. The whole S.P.R. group was present.

"Mai!" came the startled voices of Ayako, John, and Yasu-kun. Followed by their loud footsteps as the ran towards me. I was engulfed in a group hug. Masako, Lin, and Naru-chan just turned to me with wide eyes - clearly taken off guard by the first words that exited my mouth.

"We thought that we had to deal with another ill person." Ayako sighed as she squeezed me in her warm embrace.

"What do you mean _'ill'_?" I asked, totally confused.

"Matsuzaki-san didn't mean 'ill' literally. What she really meant that is that Ms. Kunishima has gone missing, and then you get knocked unconscious." Naru explained walking towards me. "I suppose you had a dream, didn't you?" he said kneeling down before me with a raised eyebrow. I looked down, unabashed. _'How did he know?' _Well, I can't say I'm surprised. After all, by the odd words I had said when I first woke up, it was very conspicuous. Oh how I loathe it when he's right. He smiled in his victory, standing up and straightening himself ostentatiously. I watched him disgruntled.

"Yes." I sighed in defeat.

"Explain." he motioned me with his slim, pale hand.

"The old man, he was killed because one of his neighbors didn't like his blind eye. He used to sneak into his house every night, watching him sleep. He was waiting to see if he could rid himself of the eye. One night the elderly man woke-up and the murderer saw his eye. He went in for the kill. He lunged at the old man, flipping the bed over him. He smothered the man to his death. Then he dragged his body to the bathroom, where he dismembered the body in the tub. Then he placed the body parts under the wooden planks. The police came but found nothing suspicious about the man. That is, until he got driven mad and confessed." I explained emotionlessly. I figured that if I didn't think back to my dream as much, I wouldn't shed one tear. And it worked.

Naru sighed and stepped back, slumping into the armchair. "We must find Ms. Kunishima." he said squeezing the bridge of his nose.

Everyone split up. Monk, Yasu, and I went to one side of the house. Ayako, John, and Masako took the other. Naru and Lin stayed at base, watching over the monitors for any movement.

"_Mai, check under the floor boards." _Naru's voice came from inside my head.

I yield in my steps. "Under The Floor Boards!" I exclaimed with my index finer in the air.

"HuH?" said the rest of my small group in confusion.

"Ne, why don't we check under the floor boards. I mean, that is what happened in my dreams." I explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ooooooohhh." they responded in union.

We gathered the whole gang and Lin brought some supplies for the task. Lin and Monk grunted as they lifted floor board after floor board. After they rmoved a new one, I would crouch down and yell, "Joyce!" through the hallow and forlorn base of the house.

It was about an hour and a half until my breathless, "Joyce!" got a response, "Over here, **HURRY**!"

"Don't worry, we're coming!" I called back.

Once the floor boards were taken off, I jumped into the bottom. I landed on something squishy and wet. Though, the whole bottom of the house had water underneath it (almost like a small river). As I adjusted my vision in the darkness, I noticed that it was the old man's cadabar.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screeched in horror.

"Mai!" Naru called. But I was far too appalled by the scene that I was inarticulate.

"I'm going in." Naru announced. He leaped into the emptiness that surrounded me, a splash followed the thud his feet made.

"Da-Da-Bu-Bu-Hee-Heee." I whispered a bunch of gibberish. Naru walked towards me, noticing what had me so terrified.

"Come on, let's go find Ms. Kunishima." he spoke, taking a light hold of my forearm and leading me into the tunnels. Amazingly, I felt safer with him nearby. I also felt a lot warmer - though it might just be my furious blush.

We came across Joyce, sitting on a flat stone, she leaned over her knees, her hair shiny white hair draped over her face.

"Joyce!" I squealed as I ran to her and tackled her in a hug.

"Oh, Thank God you found me!" she exclaimed with happiness as she returned my hug. Naru watched from behind.

"I suggest we leave now." he said coldly as he started heading out with out us.

"Hey, wait up!" Joyce and I called in union running after him.

With help from the crew, we all made it out safely.

"Takigawa-bou, would you feel comfortable performing an exorcism in the newly discovered area?" Naru asked dusting himself off.

"Uhhh, yeah." Monk answered.

"Good. You will perform it tonight." Naru said. "Joyce, I would advice you to spend the night at a motel, for safety precautions." Naru turned towards Joyce. Joyce nodded and headed to her room to start packing.

"Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradan Kan." Monk chanted, his finger tips connected towards one another.

"_**VILLAINS!"**_ a voice came through the monitors.

"Takigawa, what was that?" Naru spoke through the microphone.

"I'm not sure, but I have to continue." Monk responded. "Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradan Kan (A/N: I'm sorry, I don't know his actual exorcism chant, I guess the simple counter spell will have to do. Gomen (-_-;). If any of you guys know the chant, please, do tell. ^-^)" he continued. A wave of water came forth, but Monk turned and held out his hands, splitting the water into. The water fell and the spirit was exorcised.

"Thank you once again, Shibuya-sama." Joyce bowed before Naru-kun. Her humble kimono was beautiful in the surrounding cherry blossoms. It was a light purple color and had baby pink flowers scattered about. The collar was white and her long, pure white hair was pulled into a high bun - a pink ribbon holding it in place.

She bowed to all of us as we entered the S.P.R. van one by one. As we drove off, I took a final glance out the window and waved to Joyce once more. Her bangs blew gracefully in the breeze as she waved back.

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. ALSO, NEW CASE? YES OR NO?)


	24. Just Wanted To See You Again

_(A/N: I'm glad you guys noticed what I did in the last case. EDGAR ALLEN POE ROX! Here's another case for those of you who reviewed. Those who didn't, I know your still going to read it - so ENJOY! __**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS. MY GMAIL STILL SENDS ME NOTICES THAT PEOPLE ARE ADDING THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES, BUT WHEN I LOOK OVER MY REVIEWS… THERE ARE NO REVIEWS WITH SAID NAME. I'M NOT SAYING TO NOT ADD IT TO YOUR FAVORITES, JUST PLEASE LEAVE A SIMPLE REVIEW. I'M BEGGING YOU. IF I GET AS MUCH AS ONE GMAIL FROM A PERSON WHO DIDN'T REVIEW, SO HELP ME I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND**__ (or in this case: discontinue my story). __**ALSO, IF YOU GUYS READ MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER, PLEASE SUBMIT A REVIEW FOR EACH INDIVIDUAL CHAPTER. I'M NOT ASKING FOR MUCH GUYS!**__) _

"_Knock Knock." _Monk chimed as he swung open the door. There was really no need to say _'Knock Knock_', he didn't even **knock**. I broke from my mussing in order to run to my lovable father figure. I ran into his arms **(in a non-romantic way)**. I embraced him in a tight hug as he swung me around the office, laughter filled the once gloomy room.

"Would you put her down, _**you old perv**_.?" Ayako said - not much of a question, but a **demand**.

Monk quickly caught the threat in her voice and let me down as she had ordered. _Oh, but he wasn't done yet_, it seems. For he grabbed me in a head-lock and disheveled my hair. My hair is very low-maintenance, so I didn't mind. A pat here and there, and my hair-do was back to normal.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Mai-chan is soooo cute…_**you old hag**_!" Monk replied, saying the first part in a baby-like tone, the second was more of a _hiss_.

Ayako turned her back towards him, her arms crossed over her chest. A small "Hmph" followed her actions.

As I turned towards the door, I noticed two timid faces: John & Masako. I gave them a warm smile. John smiled back. And Masako - well, I really can't tell if she smiled or not with that stupid kimono shoved up her face.

"Is Naru-san here?" she asked quietly. _Is that the only reason she's here? Why I otta shove that kimono up her a-_

"What are you people doing here?" came the voice of a very pissed-off narcissist. We all turned to see the door to his office about to fall off it's hinges. "Have I not told you that my office is not a café in which to '_Hang Out_'?" he asked sarcastically.

"Mai, tea! Takigawa, Ms. Matsuzaki, Ms. Hara, and Brown-san, please state your business." he ordered. We all nodded and headed to do our '_business'_.

As I exited the kitchen with six cups of tea (Lin had not exited his office since this morning. _Maybe he's dead! I hope he's okay_) on a silver platter, I saw that everyone was seated around the coffee table. All uneasily quite._ I guess Naru really got everybody back in their place_. As I sat down all the cups to their corresponding owner, Naru immediately got to the point, "Now then, why are you all here?"

"Errrr - Well - You see…" poor Monk had a hard time explaining himself, a sweat bead was dancing above his right brow. He scratched the back of his neck aimlessly.

"You came here for fun and games didn't you? Well I have news for you: this is an office! **'**_Fun 'n' Games_**'** are strictly prohibited!" Naru said coldly. Everyone in the room shivered.

"Oh, come on, Naru. We just wanted to see you again." Monk wined.

"I'm sorry, but that feeling is not mutual." Naru said walking off to his office. _You know, I bet he's not even sorry!_

"Why you little brat!" Ayako spit out, waving her fist in the air like an elderly man yelling, '_Get Off My Lawn You Mangy_ _Kids!_' to the skaters nearby.

"H-Hello?" a soft voice came into the office. We all turned to the front door.

"Uhh, hello?" Was my response. Pretty stupid, huh?

"I have an appointment with Mr. Shibuya." she explained.

"Oh! Ms. - Osahari, please come in!" I said running to my desk and searching for a scheduled appointment for today in my planner.

-----------------------------oOo-------------------------------------

"Please state your case." Naru said with a simple hand gesture.

Ms. Osahari began her haunting tale, "I live in a peaceful neighborhood, in a lovely house. 'Nicest house on the street.' I always say. The house's cost was the same as a standard DVR. Although, there was a catch. The salesman tricked me into buying the haunted house in which I currently live in. Odd things started happening since the first day I moved in. Hey, now that I think of it, strange things started happening when I first went to see the house! They were small things which I thought were caused by the wind, the neighbors, the local cats, etc., etc. But I was quickly proven wrong. The occurrences have been escalating recently. What I thought were neighbors throwing something against my house, turned into someone dragging me downstairs by my hair. What started as my sweet daughter, Emily, losing her toys, ended with her getting choked with her jump rope! Emily-chan doesn't even want to come home anymore after a tiresome day at school." she spoke with a touch of panic. _Not wanting to leave school and go home, now that's just __**wrooong**__!_

"Please Shibuya-sama, accept my humble plead and investigate my house." she said kneeling down before the great narcissist. _As if he didn't need anymore boosting in his self-confidence._

"Leave your information with my assistant, Mai." Naru gestured to me. I smiled to the woman.

"Oh, Thank You. Thank You. Thank You!" she cheered merrily, totally ignoring me. _Ugh._

"Now, I require the minimum of three rooms: one in which to set up our base; and one for our private necessities." Naru said in an effort to calm the woman down. Ever since our last case with Joyce, he discovered to not settle with only three rooms. After all, she could be a millionaire and own **two** houses. So now he says 'At _**least**_'

(A/N: I REPEAT MINNA-SAN, PLEASE REVIEW!)


	25. What Happened?

(A/N: Hey guys. Sorry if I went all _**KERRRRRAAAAYZAY**_(crazy - try to read it the way I wrote it, it's funnier ^-^), but sometimes I get annoyed; no offense. **I LUV U GUYS**! Anyways, I dedicate this story to everyone…even those who didn't review. However, don't think your off the hook…YOU STILL NEED TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.)

Saturday

May 15

8:02 a.m.

I had packed all my necessary things: toothbrush, a couple of outfits, etc., etc. I headed to the S.P.R. office where we were going to meet up before we left.

The office seemed sort of empty. _Was I early? _The only people occupying the compact office was Naru and Lin (as always).

I entered the quiet office…**EARLY!** I noticed that Naru and Lin were not visible, which meant they were still cooped up in their office.

"Mai, come here." Naru called from his office. Obediently, I stationed my suitcase in the small closet located by the door and went into his office.

"You rang." I said a bit annoyed. But much to my dismay, Naru was no where to be found - which was pretty creepy.

"N-Naru?" I whispered to the seemingly empty room. A hint of fright visible in my shaky voice.

"I'm back here, you idiot." Naru said from behind, closing the door that I had left open. He had his phone at hand.

"Ohhh." I sighed in relief. I had been scared too badly to come up with a snappy come back.

"I wanted to ask you: would Tuesday at four o' clock sharp be okay for you?" he asked. _Tuesday at four? Okay for what? And why is he asking __**me**_?

"For what?" I asked, putting extra emphasis in the _'H' _- I was board… **SUE ME!**.

"For your television's cable of course!" he sighed.

"O-Oh! Y-Yes! That'll be great!" I exclaimed smiling. "B-But why?" I asked once I was calm again.

Naru opened his mouth to say something, but was cut-off by Monk saying, "_Honey, I'm home!_" as he swung the door open.

"Monk-san!" I cheered running into his arms. We hugged for a while until Yasu got my attention…

"Mai-chan, have you forgotten about me?" he fake pouted.

"Nobody could possibly forget about you, Yasuhara-kun." I muttered. Still, I dragged my feet and hugged him.

"Is the **BRAT** here?" Ayako muttered.

"Yoooooo betcha." I said - taking a really long time saying the _'oo'_ in _'you'_.

"John!" I chimed, running to give him a hug. The priest is a really shy person, so I decided to spare him from a one of those hugs I give that make all the air go out of your guts and gave him a simple handshake.

"Masako." I chimed, but you know when you say something that should sound really excited but instead you say it in a really annoyed and sarcastic tone? Well, that's how I said it.

She rolled her eyes at me, clearly annoyed.

"Sooooo, where's Naru-kun?" Monk asked in attempt to lift the tension that had enveloped the room.

"Guess." I said quizzingly (A/N: Is that even a word? _'QUIZZINGLY'_) raising an eyebrow.

"Office?" everyone said in union. I nodded with a small smile. Everyone's mouth went into the shape of an _'O'_. Well, I'm not sure about Masako. What ever she does behind that damn kimono is a mystery.

"Everyone's here, so let's head out." Naru announced as he exited his office. As if on cue, Lin exited his office at the precise moment. And so, we grabbed our luggage and left the building.

9:35 a.m.

As always, with Naru behind the wheel, we got there right on time. I jumped out of the van and ran to the front door. Everybody followed suit (not including: Lin, Masako, and of course…Naru). I rang the doorbell. No answer. So, I rang it again. But I got the same result.

"I wonder if she's ho-" I was cut off by Ms. Osahari swinging the front door open. We all jumped back surprised.

"It's doing it again! Please, follow me!" she begged. We were all frozen.

"HURRY!" she pleaded and we all snapped out of our trance.

Half way up the stairs, we heard a little girl screaming, "Mommy! Help! AAAHHH!" The ear splitting screech only fueled our adrenaline.

When we reached the door that lead to the girl's room, Ms. Osahari swung it open. "Honey!" she screamed in horror. We all approached the door and froze when we saw what awaited us inside…

Emily-chan was hovering over her bed and all her toys were going haywire around her. Then she started spinning!

"Takigawa." Naru ordered. Apparently, he didn't have to specify, for Monk-san stepped forward and performed his counter spell, "Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradan Kan". everything froze in it's track and then fell to the hard wood floor. _**'WHAT HAD HAPPENED?'**_

(A/N: _WHAT HAPPENED? _YOU'LL HAVE TO KEEP READING FOR FURTHER EXPLAINATIONS. P.S.: Did anyone notice that Naru got Mai cable and how non-Naru that is? Good, just checking. ^-^ PLEASE REVIEW. I'm in a lighter mood today, so don't make me grouchy by not reviewing.)


	26. Priceless

(A/N: softball2240, you made me crack up with your review! L.O.L.! )

Case 4

The Black Death

File 2

Saturday

May 15

Day 1

9:40 a.m.

The minute Emily-chan hit the bed, Ms. Osahari was at her side. Emily-chan buried her face into her mother's blouse. At once, I went to Emily-chan's side and patted her back gently. She sobbed violently.

10:05 a.m.

I walked through the kitchen, picking out the necessary ingredients I was to use. Once my dish was ready, I served the hot chocolate into a cup and sprinkled some marshmallows in there. I handed them cup to the small child that had been following close behind.

Bending down I patted her head and said, " Now, Emily-chan, will you please tell us what happened?". I spoke slowly and clearly.

The girl nodded and I smiled. Putting my hand on her back, I lead her into the living room.

As I walked her out of the kitchen and into the large living room, the rest of the S.P.R. gang and her mother were already there. I sat next to her on the sofa and Ms. Osahari handed her a blanket. The girl curled up into a ball and got into my warm embrace.

"What happened?" Naru demanded to know.

"I-I was playing with my dollies. Then, a girl around my age showed up at my door. I let her enter and we started playing. She was really quiet the whole time, but she still maneuvered the dolls very well. Then she started acting weird -" she explained.

" '_Weird'_ how?" Naru interrupted.

"She stopped playing and started staring into space. Then she stood up and raised her hands in the air. She was engulfed by a flame and a tornado entered the room. Then she disappeared into thin air. I started screaming when the tornado scooped me up. Then she reappeared and started laughing. But this time, she was translucent and teleported to various place around the room. When you guys came in she went away." Emily-chan said, burring her face into my blouse. I hugged even tighter.

" And it didn't occur to you to ask who she was and how she got in your house?" Naru asked annoyed.

"Hey, she's just a child! How was she supposed to know?" I yelled at him getting up.

He ignored me and left me no choice but to through a pillow at him. But he swiftly ducked it and it ended up hitting a priceless-looking vase.

Ms. Osahari gasped and glared at me.

"Don't worry, . Mai will pay you back every last penny of that." Naru spoke before I could even say anything. _But how am I suppose to afford that?_

_(A/N: _Just so you know, this case started last chapter. So this is the second file. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS._ )_


	27. Mute

Case 4

The Black Death

File 3

Sunday

May 16

Day 2

8:30 a.m.

With a small bowl of grapes, I made my way into base.

"So how's the money?" Yasu approached me.

"Suck-ish." I mumbled as I plopped another grape into my mouth. "You know, I don't know why Naru said I would pay Ms. Osahari back? I mean, he knows money's a little tight with me." I complained taking a seat on the couch.

"Yup. Naru really has it out for you, doesn't he?" he responded.

"You could say that again." I sighed.

"We've got movement in Emily's room." Lin informed.

Naru immediately joined his side. " Turn up the volume." Naru ordered. Lin obeyed.

"You're back!" came Emily-chan's voice through the speakers.

"What did you tell them?" the other girl asked in a raspy voice.

"I told them everything you did!" Emily-chan said. " And they said that you can't be coming around here any more!" she started getting up and walked towards the unwelcome visitor. "So leave!" she said poking the girl's chest.

"**Don't Touch Me**!" the girl growled as she pushed Emily back. Poor Emily flew to the wall and was knocked unconscious. Everyone exited the base and ran to Emily's aid.

We found her gone and the other girl was still there. We could now see her clearly because our cameras were in B&W and full of static. She had long black hair that reached her ankles. Her pale skin seemed moist. She wore a bright red dress that reached her knees and had a white color with a few buttons. Her socks were long and white. She had shiny black dress shoes. Her black bangs covered her face as she looked down at her feet. Then she looked up.

She was beautiful, in an in-human way. Of course she met the standards for creepy children: They look sweet, innocent, even angelic, but there's something not quite right about them. They're too calm, too knowing. They aren't really children any longer, not at heart.

"Were is she?" Lin demanded to know. The girl had a dumbfounded look on her face. Of course she was faking it though.

"She told you to leave!" Naru said. "Now tell us where she is!" he yelled.

"The one you ask for is now longer in this house. To find her you must be as quiet as a mouse. In order to find the one you seek, you must look where no one peeks. Like the curse I have put upon her…I will not allow you make a single purr." the girl spoke in rhyme. _Was that meant to be a riddle_? The girl raised her arms and disappeared.

"…" Wait, why can't I speak?

"…" Naru turned to Lin, but no noise exited his mouth.

Lin: "…"

Ayako: "…"

Monk: "…"

Yasu: "…"

John: "…"

Masako: "…"

Ms. Osahari entered the room. "What's all this yelling about?" she asked startled.

"…" Naru moved his mouth calmly. But no words came out again. He hit the wall in frustration. _'What has this girl done to us?'_

He lifted his head and walked briskly to the base. We all followed behind, trying to keep up. He rummaged through the drawers and took out a note pad. Then he found a pencil and wrote something down. He handed the paper to Ms. Osahari and she read it out loud.

"We can't talk?" she read it as a question. We all nodded. "Well, why not?" she asked confused. Naru dotted something else down and handed it to the woman.

"The girl who is haunting this house put a curse on you? Where's my Emily?" she asked. Naru did the same routine.

"What Do You Mean You Don't Know?" she screamed hysterical.

Monk put a hand on her shoulder but she brushed it of and ran out of the room.

_This will be a very difficult case with us not being able to talk, but I thing that the mute Naru will be delightful._

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, GUYS.)


	28. What a Sad, Sad Day

Case 4

The Black Death

File 4

Sunday

May 16

Day 2

9:30 p.m.

"Hmm?" I held my hand to my ear, looking to the side.

Naru grunted.

You see, for the past few hours, Naru had been making numerous attempts in asking me for his tea. I have taken this whole 'MUTE' thing to my advantage. TeeHee ^-^.

I broke through my musings by the sound of an object scratching against what sounded like paper. I turned to see Naru scribbling something down on his note pad.

Yes, we all found note pads in Emily's room. Nary goat a black one with a blue race car on the cover. Monk-san was wining about getting stuck with a pink Hello Kitty one instead of Naru's. Lin got a bright purple one with a classic yellow happy face on the cover (how ironic). Ayako got a white one with a single red rose on the cover. Masako got a light pink one with purple flowers on it. Yasu got one that said 'Born To Dance' on it with glitter. John and I got some that had card board as the cover and was supposed to be made out of recycled paper. Only, I put a sticker of a cup of coffee I found in Emily-chan's room on the cover. Though, I referred to it as a cup of tea.

Anyways, once Naru had finished writing what ever it is that he was, he handed it to me.

I felt my face grow pale. Neatly written in black ink, were the words 'Mai Tea!'. Well, I knew I couldn't hide forever. I glared daggers into his stupid smirk and dragged my feet out the door.

I had realized that now that I had become 'MUTE MAI' I could sing with out anybody criticizing my voice. As I made my way into the kitchen, I found myself singing the riddle the girl had said. What was it again? Ahh yes: _'The one you ask for is no longer in this house. To find her you must be as quiet as a mouse. In order to find the one you seek, you must look where no one peeks. Like the curse I have put upon her…I will not allow you make a single purr.'_

I repeated it: "_… … … … … .. … …… .. …. ….. .. …. … … …. .. .. ….. .. . ….. .. ….. … … … …. … …. …. ….. .. … ….. …. … ….. . …. … …. … . …. … ….. … …. . single purr_. EEEEK! I GOT MY VOICE BACK!" I danced around the kitchen, laughing my guts out. Then, I heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"…" Naru moved his mouth. It actually looked as if he was screaming. I could read his lips and knew that he had said 'Mai'.

"Yes?" I asked, rubbing it in his face that I could speak and he couldn't.

It seemed he had grabbed a hold of himself and didn't let my teasing get to his head. DAMN! He scribbled something down on his note pad and shoved it in my face.

The note read: 'Make me my tea and get back to work! Emily is still missing and I don't need any of my employees dancing around the house like total buffoons!' WoW! He sure does write fast for a narcissist. Still, I did as he said. I wouldn't want Ms. Osahari to walk out of her room and catch me dancing while her daughter is still missing.

"Ms. Osahari, I brought tea." I said knocking lightly on her door. When I received no answer, I poked my head through her door. **Big mistake, Mai**.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled at me, throwing a box of tissues at the door. I closed it as soon as I had seen the tissues hurling towards my face.

"Okay, Okay. Sheesh!" I sighed in the hallway. I entered the base only to see Naru at the monitors.

"Hey, Naru! What's going on?" I asked as I placed the tea next to his hand. He pointed to the screen that showed the group running through the house.

"Did the search for Emily-chan start already?" I asked. He nodded.

"So, Naru, why are you so quiet all the time?" I asked with a mischievous grin on my face. I was obviously making fun of him for not being able to speak.

He raised an eyebrow at me and handed me yet another note. Apparently, he had this particular one ready for me all along. It said: '**STOP BUGGING!**' my blood boiled. I crumpled the paper and through it at his poopy-face! _**Another **_**big mistake, Mai.**

He looked at me with a horrible glare. If the saying: 'If Looks Could Kill' applied here, I'd be dead! He stood up and cornered me to the wall. His arms were on either side of my face. I panicked and looked for a way out. There was only one, but it would feel rather awkward/silly, and I might run a risk of him seeing more than I'd bargained for.

I collected all my courage and crawled my way out from between his legs. Again, awkward and he might have seen my undies due to my short skirt. My attempts were all in vain. The bastard turned around and stepped on me, pinning me to the floor. I let out a wheeze as the air exited my lungs and I started squirming around.

"…" Lin and the team came barging through the door. Naru and I didn't look very good and I'm afraid we gave out the wrong picture.

"It's not what it looks like!" I snapped nervously.

Lin wrote something down on his note pad and handed it to his young boss. Naru read it carefully and slowly lifted his foot from my back. I was about to push or hit Naru, but he sprinted out the door behind the group. I followed.

They led us to the garage. And there, in the top of the automatic garage door, was - was - was Emily-chans' body, squished between the door and the wall - blood was splattered around the area!

I let out a screech/wail, but Naru covered my mouth. I fell to knees, crying. _Why? __**WHY?**_ A note came into view, it was one of Naru's. I took it with shaky hands and read it: 'Don't scream. Let's not frighten Ms. Osahari. We'll try to tell her when the time is right.' I nodded weakly and whipped my tears away.

Naru lifted me up and carried me back into base bridal style. What a sad case.

(A/N: If you guys have this in your favorites and/or story alert, PLEASE REVIEW.)


	29. Thank You

Case 4

The Black Death

File 5

Monday

May 17

Day 3

12:05 p.m.

I laid on the couch in a fetal position, sucking my thumb like a small child. But come on! After an experience like that, how could I not be dramatized? I have seen a few deaths during my stay here in S.P.R., but this was by far the most graphic.

"NOOOOOOOO! EMILY-CHA-HA-HAN! WHY, LORD? WHY?" the ear splitting screech of Ms. Osahari's wail came in through the closed door.

I clenched my eyes shut and tightened my ball-like position on the couch, covering my ears. Tears ran down my cheeks. '_I know how bad it feels when you loose your parents, but I can only imagine the pain of losing your child._'

"So…how'd it go?" Monk asked shyly as Naru entered the base.

My eyes snapped open.

Naru turned towards the loving Monk and glared at him. "How do you think it went?" Naru asked, both cold and sarcastically.

"EM-I-LY! MY BA-BY! WHY! WAAAAAA!" Ms. Osahari wept loudly. She stuttered as she spoke.

"Oh." Monk sighed looking down at his feet.

"How 'ya doin'?" Ayako sat next to me with a warm smile.

"Not so good." I sighed as I buried my face into an opening between my legs and torso. "I can't believe what my eyes just beheld." I whimpered.

"Oh, Mai. It's okay." she spoke in baby talk.

I gradually began to poke my head out like a scared turtle who was being encouraged. Then I sat up, sniffling.

"What's done is done. All we could do know is give that spirit hell during the exorcism." she said shaking my shoulder encouragingly.

I nodded weakly as I wiped away my tears.

"How 'ya doin', Kid O'?" Monk approached me and disheveled my hair.

"Fine - I guess. Thanks, Ayako." I mumbled.

"Don't mention it!" she chimed with a smile on her face.

"Well, now that you feel better, you have work to do, remember?" Naru said, tossing me my clipboard. It landed perfectly on my laps.

I glared at him and didn't even bother to look at the object that had magically appeared on my laps.

"Now." he said sternly.

I was defeated, Far & Square [_]. I got out of my seat (grunting) and dragged my feet to the rooms I had yet to document.

"This is all your fault!" Ms. Osahari hissed at me from down the hall. Her pointed finger pierced into my very soul.

"Wha-"

"You did this! You were supposed to stop this! It was all a scam!" she growled at me as she approached my person. Then, she came charging towards me!

I was paralyzed with fear!

She surprised me when she draped her arms around my shoulders and buried her face into my chest, weeping violently.

"There. There." I whispered as I patted her back.

"Than You." she managed to say between stutters.

"But for what?" I asked surprised.

"For everything. I know that you didn't manage to save Emily-chan, but Thank You for taking my case; Thank You for getting along with my daughter; Thank You for being there for me; but most of all…Thank You for befriending my daughter. You know, Emily-chan wasn't that good at making friends. For some odd reason, all the girls seemed to have it out for her…but not you, Mai Taniyama," she said pulling away, "you were there for my daughter. You cried for her death. You felt both hers and my pain. Emily-chan really liked you. You were like a sister to her. You - Were - Her - Friend." she finished her speech.

"I should be thanking both you and your daughter. '_For what reasons?_' you may ask. Well, for giving me a family. I always grow an emotional bond with all our clients, and you and Emily-chan were one of the many. Your daughter was a wonderful person, and she did not deserve to die - NOT THAT YOUNG." I replied.

She hugged me once more. Then bowed, then left.

I watched her shadow scurry away, much less hunched at that. I smiled at the difference I had made in the woman's life.

8:30 p.m.

Nothing big/significant had happened between this morning and now, so I didn't document anything.

I fell to my bed, defeated by the hard day's work. I sighed as I cuddled into the futon.

"M-M-M-Mai…" a child's voice echoed through the room.

My eyes flew open.

There, laying on the pillow next to me, was - was…

(A/N: No spelling check 2day, GoMeN (-_-;)


	30. Deadly Coughing

(A/N: SMALL SPOILER: Just so you know, the 'Black Plague' is said to originate from Asia. ENJOY! ^-^)

Case 4

The Black Death

File 6

Monday

May 17

Day 3

8:15 p.m.

Emily-chan!

"M-M-M-Mai." she whispered once more.

I was shocked - to say the least. I was paralyzed with fear.

"Help. Help me, Mai-onii. Help me pass on to the other side. But, please, I beg of you, don't make it painful." she pleaded.

I nodded weakly.

"That girl," she turned away. Her voice was more quiet and depressed. "She - She killed me, didn't she?" she asked.

I nodded once more.

"I thought so. When I couldn't communicate with you and the others, I sort of knew I had passed away. But…I guess I just didn't want to accept it." she said sadly.

"D-Did it hurt? I mean, when she killed you. Did it hurt?" I whispered concerned.

"I know your heart all too well Mai-onii. I was just grateful it ended. Let's leave it at that." she smiled weakly.

She didn't want me to feel guilty or bad for her, but I still knew it had hurt a lot.

"Mai," she snapped me out of my musings. "She'll come for you tonight." I froze. "But don't fret. There is a nice boy I met on the other side. He's identical to Kazuya-sempai. He's somehow holding her back. But alas, he's not that strong and she could still contact you from a dream. So…you should be expecting a visit tonight." she informed me.

I looked down, a bit nervous.

"It's just a dream, remember that, kay?" she gripped my shoulder encouragingly. "She can't hurt you." her voice faded away as I looked up.

She was gone. Then, darkness enveloped me.

"Come! Come, Mary-Bell! Come! Come play with me!" the ghost girl said yanking on my arm to follow her.

She looked some what more radiant than from our last encounter. Her hair was black and had a healthy shine to it - still as long as ever. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown that twinkled in the sun. her skin was pale, but it looked natural - not like if it was that way because of death. She was wearing the red dress I had seen her in before. Only, it looked a bit cleaner and was a shade of a brighter - and much happier - red.

I was wearing a pale pink dress with a rather tight collar. It had ruffles at my wrists. It was tight on my chest and flared out from there on. It was simple, yet, beautiful. White dress shoes and long socks completed the outfit.

"What ever shall we play, Isabella?" I asked when we had stopped running.

"Let's dance!" the girl beamed.

"Okay!" I cheered. I had no control over my body. I was just seeing the past through another person's body.

She took hold of my hands and began to spin around.

"_**Ring around the rosies.**_

_**Pocket full of posies.**_

_**Ashes, Ashes, **_

_**We all fall down!**__**"**_

She sang merrily. She took me down with her as the last words were spoken. Now, we both lay on the ground, breathing heavily and laughing our guts out.

"Girls, auntie's here!" a woman with slight wrinkles, black hair, and same brown eyes as Isabella, chimed as she opened the door enough to pop her head out and inform us of the apparently wonderful news. For Isabella squealed and ran to the door, bumping into mother.

"Aunt Elizabeth!" we exclaimed as we ran into her arms.

"Oh, children! *cough cough* And, how are you? *cough*" she asked.

"Why, we're wonderful!" we said in union. "And you?" was said at the same time, again.

"Well, not so well, I suppose. *cough cough* You see, I have contracted a slight cough (A/N: She got the 'Black Plague', but she was one of the first people, so she doesn't know just how dangerous it really is.)"

"Oh dear!" everyone in the room exclaimed.

The scenery had changed and now I was in a room with only Isabella and Elizabeth inside. I was no longer occupying Mary-Bell's body.

"Auntie, are you sure your gonna be okay?" Isabella asked concerned.

"Oh, child, child, all is well *cough cough*" she smiled back reassuringly.

"*cough cough* I *cough* love *lil' cough* you." Isabella was having a hard time talking.

Next scene: I was know in another room. Another bedroom. Isabella was the one laying in bed sick this time.

"I told you not to be lingering about your sick auntie too much!" her mother said sternly.

"I know *cough* I know." Isabella muttered. "But I - *cough* I - *cough* Need to go to the restroom!" Isabella said choking and rushing towards the nearest bathroom.

She fell onto the floor near the toilet.

***COUGH COUGH***

She gripped her neck tightly.

***COUGH COUGH***

Blood squirted out of her throat.

"Isabella? Isabella, sweetie?" her mother's voice came closer and closer.

***COUGH COUGH***

"_**ISABELLA!**_" she screeched at the sight of her youngest daughter coughing out blood.

"_***COUGH COUGH***_ Mommy! _***COUGH COUGH***_" Isabella cried out.

"_**MY BABY!**_" her mother yelled as she joined her on the floor.

Then, Isabella collapsed onto the bathroom floor.

Her mother wept over her cold, limp body.

Now, I was back in the first scene. Isabella, spinning me around like crazy.

"_**Ring around the rosies.**_

_**Pocket full of posies.**_

_**Ashes, Ashes…" **_she sang. Then the atmosphere became tense.

"_**We all fall down!**__**" **_she growled and dragged me into the Earth.

Darkness was everywhere I turned.

Then, a voice came to me. Faint at fist, but then became more audible with growing force:

"_It's not fair! I was so young! Why me! And yet, there are other children who don't even appreciate life. Why must I die while those brats live on? If I die…they all die!_"

I woke up startled.

(A/N: No spelling check. GoMeN ^-^)


End file.
